Life's Unexpecting Turns
by Future Deprived
Summary: [Temporarily on hiatus]
1. An Unavoidable Turn of Events

**Life's Unexpecting Turns...**  
  
_(Well, this is my first fanfic. Woo-hoo? o.o;;; I usually have a lot of work and it's stressful for me. Always writing things that don't interest me. So I decided to go into writing something that is of my interest. I like Yu-Gi-Oh! and I've always wanted to write a Jounouchi x Anzu fanfic. Dunno why, but that pairing seems to go well from my point of view. If it's to your interest go ahead R&R. I've never been too good in English class, so I'm not exactly one who is heavily on detail yet. And please, no flames. I like to treat people with respect just as much as I like to receive it.)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

**_Chapter I - An Unavoidable Turn of Events_**

_Introduction..._ It was the first several weeks of senior year in high school. So many things have been going on. While he's not attending school anymore, Kaiba is still acting like the same rich snob he's always been, but there may be some competition since Otogi's business is rising as well. Mai has left quite a while ago to America and no one has heard from her since. Bakura has left the school not being heard of, since Akifa has taken over going on another hunt for the sennen items. As for the four friends, Honda is trying anything to make a quick buck, yet he always fails and seems to be losing money instead. Jounouchi tries to get a girl, but has no such luck. He gets shut down every single time and his reputation is getting stained. Anzu has gotten over her infatuation for the other Yuugi. She is simply trying to have fun and achieving her dreams, but for some reasons she occasionally feels alone and mildly depressed. Yuugi still remains quiet overall, especially his feelings for Anzu growing heavily by the minute. He's been a friend with her for so long now, and yet he has said nothing at all. They are all unaware of what is ahead for them . . .  
  
_At school during lunch..._ Right now during lunch Jounouchi is sitting down in a long, green table with some mess on the sides. Right across from him is a freshman that is a bit new to the school. They are playing a game of duel monsters, indicated by the mat on the table. Honda is looking at the duel with interest for some reason. Other students walk over look to the duel as well, as Honda tries to push some of them to see the duel well.  
  
Jounouchi smiles with full confidence as he stares at a card. "Alright, now I play Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Prepare to lose this duel! One attack and it's over for you! You should have never challenged me, finalist in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City!" Honda looks on with surprise, but has sort of a malicious smile on his face. He doesn't know what is going on, but he assumes that Jounouchi will win. "Jounouchi, you go and win! I know you have the skill and talent." He turns around for a brief moment and talks to himself in a low voice. "And once you finish him I can get my money from this little bet." At that moment the freshman yawns from boredom, as if he's not interested or challenged by this duel. Then he moves his hand over to his cards and moves two cards around. "Go, Bell of Destruction and Defense Wheel. Red-Eyes is gone, plus you lose all your points and lose the game as well." The child extends his hand out to Honda. "My money, please?" Honda turns around and his eyes widen completely noticing that Jounouchi lost the game. He fumbles with taking out the wad of cash from his pocket as he's saying some incoherent stuff while frustrated. Honda hands the money to the freshman. The kid counts the money, then picks up his cards and walks off with a smile on his face as Jounouchi's jaw dropped to the ground in surprise. The girls laugh at Jounouchi and walk off ruining his luck with girls further by spreading rumors and gossip. Honda walks back up to Jounouchi with a look of anger and disappointment. "Jounouchi you ass, thanks a lot! You made me waste all that money for no good use! Next time I should bet against you!" Jounouchi's eyes widen and he clenches his fist tightly. "You did what!? You just cared about the money!?" Honda smiles and sweats nervously. "Uh, no. Y-you the best and all. Hey, I can't be late for class. See ya!" Honda runs off quickly to anywhere he can to escape. Jounouchi shakes his fist. "I'm gonna get you for this!" He sighs and walks back to the table to pick up his cards.  
  
Nearby Yuugi and Anzu are walking together heading for their next class together. They are briefly talking about the homework. Anzu is talking on and on about ideas for the work they have to do. "Well, I'm not sure on ideas, but maybe I can make some sort of visualization as well! But I don't want to look like a showoff for just a small speech. How about if I . . ." Yuugi is simply nodding his head with a smile on his face. He looks down seeing Anzu's shoes and socks. He begins to elevate his eyes up bit by bit watching her move. This is something he wouldn't even think of doing, but he does so for some reason today. Distracted by the nodding and eyeing, Yuugi doesn't happen to notice a large rock right up ahead. As soon as his foot comes in contact with the rock, he starts to wobble and shake losing his balance instantly. He falls forward to the blacktop flat on his face. "Yuugi!" Anzu kneels down and helps him up right away wondering how come he didn't notice that rock on the ground. "Are you alright?" He nods his head smiling to cover up the embarrassment. "Yea, I'm just fine. Don't worry about me." Yuugi then turns around for a brief moment with a flushed expression on his face, thinking that he will never do that again. He turns to Jounouchi seeing he's all alone picking up his cards wondering how come. "Hey, look. How come Jounouchi is alone? Isn't Honda usually with him at this time?" Anzu nods wondering about what Yuugi said as she has a curious expression on her face. "Maybe we should find out?" They decide to walk over to him and perhaps help him if needed.  
  
Jounouchi is picking up his cards while mumbling some things on how stupid a person he is. "Yea, my friends say I'm a great duelist. And they also say that I have luck and skill. Then why don't I have any luck with girls!?" He hears some footsteps approaching when he turns his head and sees his other two friends. Jounouchi takes a deep breath to calm himself and not look like an ass in front of his friends. "Yuugi, Anzu? What are you two doing here?" Jounouchi asks curiously as he picks up his cards. A small wind blows and some cards get knocked down on the ground. Yuugi rubs his face a bit from his fall. "Well, we noticed you were here all alone and perhaps you could have used some help. I'll get those cards for you." Yuugi crouches down and begins to pick up the cards that fell on the ground. Anzu then helps as well picking up the cards on the table. Soon when Yuugi finishes picking up the cards he turns to the side and sees Anzu's feet. He tilts his head upward gradually until he almost looks under her skirt. When his consciousness finally kicks in he turns away and stands up with an embarrassed and flushed expression on his face. Quickly he stands up and hands the cards to Jounouchi, then begins to run off. "Uh, I'm going to go to the library, okay? I'll see you guys!" He disappears in seconds running while rubbing his head trying his best to forget those impure thoughts.  
  
Anzu and Jounouchi blink at Yuugi's sudden disappearance, and then work together in picking up the cards. "So, what happened? Tried to impress people and it didn't go well?" Jounouchi nods his head a bit disappointed. "Yea. As of this moment more gossip is spreading saying more shit about me. Well, I guess I fail at that as well as my classes." After she picks up the rest of the cards, she looks to him and hands him the set of cards, then places her hand under his to try to comfort him. "Don't worry, you'll find someone special. Who knows, maybe she could be the one you may least expect." He takes his cards and looks straight at Anzu, smiling for the words of confidence. All of a sudden, his eyes stop at the point that he sees hers, noticing her sparkling light-blue eyes. He drops the smile right away and goes into a trance. As his eyes don't turn away his mind goes completely blank, forgetting about all his worries and problems except for one single question on his mind ["Why is this happening?"] Anzu notices her friend's trance for a second, then looks at her watch seeing that she will be late to class. "Well, guess it's time to go. I'll see you soon okay?" All Jounouchi is able to do is nod while still in his trance. Anzu begins to walk away in the opposite direction that Jounouchi had to go, as she waves goodbye to his friend while smiling. He waves back slowly watching her leave until the point she wasn't visible anymore. Still thinking about what he was thinking, he shakes his head trying to forget all this. "I must be crazy. Maybe I got brain freeze from all that ice cream." He places his deck of cards in his pocket and decides to leave and hoping to forget about all this.

* * *

_(Whoa, that took a lot of time to write. If you ACTUALLY read it and didn't just scroll down to the bottom just so you can read this, then please RR. It can actually help me as a writer and help you as a reader. TY!)_


	2. Hopes, Dreams, and Desires

Life's unexpecting turns . . .  
  
(Hmm. Well, this is chapter two. I have some ideas on what can go on from here. I'm hoping to have some ideas soon on what to write for this soon. ^_^;) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter II: Hopes, dreams, and desires . . .  
  
*** Later that day . . . *** The last bell rings to leave school, giving the loud bell ring that everyone always waits for. Everyone storms out of the classes like groups of wild stampedes as they leave papers, footstep imprints, pencils, and boredom in the halls. Outside the four are together talking about what they need to do. Sometimes, they would all go off to do something together. Today wasn't going to be one of those days.  
  
"Well, because of stupid Jounouchi here I lost some serious cash. But that's gonna change, because I'm going straight for the stock market! Once I get some profit, I'll pay you guys back for borrowing all that money." Yuugi, Anzu, and Jounouchi blink at the idea, and then Jounouchi bursts out laughing. "Come on, Honda. You suck when it comes to numbers. You can't even keep right the phone numbers that you get, just like that one time you called your dad accidentally and called her 'Hey, baby'!" Honda's face turns red with rage, then keeps his cool and smirks. "Well, at least I can get girls phone numbers and you can't get shit. I'm leaving." He walks off in one direction and gives Jounouchi the finger without turning back. Jounouchi gets WAY pissed off for that comment, as if some fire was ready to erupt from his body. Soon he calms down and lets those comments go. "Well, my grandpa needs some help. I guess this is the only way of how can I get money for duel monster cards. I'll see you guys later!" Yuugi runs off in another direction. When he disappears Jounouchi turns to face Anzu and smiles a bit. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Anzu nods. "Alright, bye." A minute passes by as students are storming out of the campus, except for the two. They both don't move one inch at all. They both don't turn to face any other direction. They are both looking at each other as if they're both in a trance. Nothing is heard except tree leaves rustling from the wind. The tension and embarrassment runs to them, as they get nervous from all the silence. Immediately they both blurt out something quickly. "Uhh . . . Bye!" They turn around and run off in opposite directions.  
  
All four part their ways until the next day. Honda is walking with a confident smile, as he visualizes money. Yuugi is walking with a nervous feeling, wondering how come he acted the way he acted earlier. Jounouchi and Anzu are walking with something in their mind. Both feel like they are missing something, and that perhaps they have found the missing piece.  
  
*** At night . . . *** Honda is sitting down in his room with a brand-new laptop that has a shiny platinum-colored finish to it right in front of him. It took him hours since he got home to get the computer to work properly. He 'borrowed' it from another friend with some convincing actions to check on his stock investment. He is typing on the keyboard with two fingers, since he hasn't used a computer often. Looking at the screen, he crunches some numbers and tries to find out what to invest in. "Finally, I got this laptop I stole up and running. I guess I didn't have to swipe the geek to get instructions on this machine. Now what to invest . . . Kaiba Corporation . . . This looks good. Kaiba may sure be a snob, but he's sure rich. And I want to get rich, even if it means that I gotta be a snob." He presses a button and the computer instantly processes the transaction. He smiles and turns away from the computer screen and cracks his knuckles thinking about all the profit he is going to make. The computer screen closes the window after it processes the investment. What Honda doesn't realize is that he invested in a pornographic company . . .  
  
Yuugi is sweeping up the store and cleaning it, making sure that this place remains spotless. After finishing up, he walks over behind the counter where all the duel monster packs are. His grandfather said for his hard work he was able to get one for free. Out of the regular packs, there seems to be a black one with no label. Not wondering about it, Yuugi takes the pack of duel monster cards and walks outside. He looks up to the moon, and thinks about what has happened so far. No matter what there was that same girl in his mind over and over again. "I should say something. If I wait forever, then I will never get a chance." He opens the mysterious pack of cards and flips through them using the moonlight to see.. "Hmm . . . I guess I didn't get anything good today . . ." All of a sudden, he sees a mysterious card that is perhaps familiar to him. It was a magic card, and it had some special writing on it. All that he could make out from the writing is that it's titled "Orichalcos No Kekkai". He shrugs at what it is, and walks back inside to his room. He puts the pack of cards in the draw and closes it assuming he won't need to use them at all . . .  
  
Anzu is sitting down doing at her table doing her homework. Since getting home from school, she hasn't changed. All she did was remove her pink jacket and place it on the chair she is currently sitting on. She struggles through the series of nonsense and stops all of a sudden, placing her pencil on the table and lies back on the hardwood chair with a layer of red cushion. "I need a break." Without noticing that the pencil slowly rolls away, she looks up and sees that pinned to a wall was a picture of herself and her three friends a few years ago. She smiles at it thinking how much fun they had that one time when they were younger. "Memories . . . Wish we can have the same fun we used to have, but I guess we can't now. There's so much stuff we all need to do we don't even see each other too often. And it feels that I'm walking all alone in life. I feel so alone . . ." When she looks at Jounouchi she sets the picture down, and then she begins to think about something deeply. She smiles a bit and closes her eyes dreaming and imagining something. [Her eyes open realizing she's in the arms of a familiar person. She had her head lying against his chest. She elevates her head up, noticing how tall he was. She looked at his eyes, getting lost just by staring into those eyes, as if they were well carved out of a piece of rich, creamy chocolate. Right then her fears and depressing feelings begin to lift away from her, feeling relived around him. She raises her head slowly up as the other person lowers his head as well, as their lips move in closer together until they just about touch.] The pencil rolls all the way to the end of the table, falling all the way down until it hits one of her books below. Hearing the sound made from the pencil falling, she opens her eyes and thinks about what happened. Right then she places the picture back, gets her pencil that was laying on the book, and then continues to do her homework, trying to forget about what she was thinking . . .  
  
Jounouchi is lying down on the bed, as a thin white bed sheet covers him. His eyes are closed and all the lights are off. Some loud snoring can be heard as he's sleeping. After mumbling some nonsense of dessert pastries in his sleep, he goes on to another dream. [In his dream he's alone with no one around him. He is surrounded in darkness with no idea of where to go so he can escape. "Well, I guess this isn't new. It feels just like I always do." Footsteps can be heard as someone's walking behind him. As the sounds of footsteps are getting louder, he notices that the darkness seems to be disappearing and light begins shedding in. When there is full light and the steps stop, the person taps Jounouchi on the shoulder. When he turns around, he sees that it's Anzu, wearing her usual school uniform. Jounouchi then starts to get nervous wondering what he should do now. She smiles happily at him and moves up to him, placing her arms around his neck. Jounouchi tries to resist, but then forces himself to stop holding back and slips his arms around her slender hips. He pulls her in closer so most of each other are touching closely, as he feels her soft, smooth skin. Still, their faces are separated by about a single inch. He stares at her thinking of what to do or say. "Anzu, I-I . . . I . . ." Right then she says in a calm, soothing whisper-like voice to him "I love you, too." As soon as he heard those words he forgets anything that holds him back. She pulls his head in with her arms until he felt her tender lips, as they kiss each passionately.] Reality kicks in immediately waking Jounouchi up all of a sudden and looks to the window. He sees the moonlight pierce through the window as it calms him down. "Okay, what was that all about? I was thinking about chocolate pastries, and now I'm fantasizing about Anzu? What's with me anyway!? Can it be that dream is telling me something? I need to do something about this and fast. For some reason, I can't take much more of this." Quickly sleepiness begins to kick in for Jounouchi and falls to sleep again, trying to forget all about her. But no matter what, he can't escape the fantasies and the truth . . .  
  
(This took a lot more time to write than the first one. Well, if you read it please R+R. TY!) 


	3. Reality: For Better or For Worse

Life's unexpecting turns . . .  
  
(Lucky I had time today to actually write chapter 3. Truth is I didn't know what I was to write here, so I just wrote what I felt like it. Well, this is the writer's point of view. It's up to the reader to decide, so enjoy.) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter III: Reality - For better or for worse . . .  
  
*** The next morning . . . *** Gray clouds blanket the sky, concealing the sun from its bright rays. Because of that, a cold temperature goes throughout Domino City. There is a bit of time before school begins. Anzu is already getting ready to pack up and leave, Yuugi is already outside walking to school, heading for Honda's house where he always stops by along the way. Jounouchi and Honda are still sleeping.  
  
Honda finally wakes up noticing the clock says there's only 10 minutes for school, just then realizing something. "Hey, I forgot to check on my stocks!" He gets out of bed walking over to the computer in his boxers, and then turns on the computer. As he waits for it to load up he shivers from the cold morning. When the computer finally finishes loading it opens up a window on the screen showing the stocks for Kaiba Corporation, noticing that it has skyrocketed exponentially. "I sure don't know by how much, but now I'm rich!" Meanwhile Yuugi entered Honda's house and is walking up to his room. It's something that he normally does to wake Honda up and make sure he doesn't end up waking up late. "Dammit, I'm tired of doing this for him every morning." In Honda's room he's cheering for the profit he thought he made, then another window pops up. "Hm? Now what's this? 'Unfortunately we've gone bankrupt so your stocks are now void. But because of your contributions we reward you with free pictures!?'" The computer then floods the screen displaying pornographic pictures all over. " Just then Yuugi opens the door and his eyes widen. "Honda!?" When Honda hears Yuugi's voice he turns to him with his eyes wide open. "YUUGI! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!?" Yuugi is just about to close the door, when he notices that Honda is in his boxers and the laptop is showing hundreds of pornographic pictures. He then has the sudden urge to laugh, but covers his mouth. "Yuugi, what the hell is so damn funny?" Yuugi starts to laugh like crazy and eventually calms himself down. "So, this is your investment? Let me guess, you check to make sure that it skyrockets up and hard? Or is this a simulation so that you're ready for the real thing!" Honda clenches his fist tightly. "Yuugi, cut the crap and get the fuck out of here!" Yuugi decides to go with the wisecracks one more step ahead. "I know! You're exercising your hands so that you don't end up with carpal tunnel syndrome!" Honda runs to him with his fist ready to come into Yuugi's face. "I warned you!" Yuugi closes the door right at the last second, and Honda slams his face on the door. He falls trying to comfort his face from the pain. "Maybe I should give Honda a few minutes" Yuugi says after hearing the hard slam on the door . . .  
  
Jounouchi remains sleeping as his room remains a big mess. Books and music CD's are on the floor, crumpled papers are stuck to nearly any crevice around the room, and his bed is a mess from tumbling and turning all night. Out of nowhere, a large rock is thrown through his window making quite a loud smashing sound, which was the perfect alarm for Jounouchi. He wakes up slowly rubbing his eyes from the sleepiness, looking at the broken window glass on the ground along with a granite rock that had a paper saying 'YOU SUCK' on it. "Damn kids, always trying to start some crap just because I beat them up." He begins preparing to dress up for school while he still thinks about last night . . .  
  
Anzu walks toward the school all alone seeing no one and hearing no one. "I guess I'm here again alone. Why must I be filled with all this void? All I just want to do is get rid of it, but I can't. That dream was so soothing. That person felt like it had the power to stop my problems and pains. But what are the odds of finding him?" She begins to run to school closing her eyes tightly a bit trying to stop tears from being released . . .  
  
*** At school in a classroom . . . *** In a small classroom the air is surrounded by pure silence. The teacher was writing something on the chalkboard, as tiny grains of chalk fall to the ground, making barely a significant sound. For the students, most are concerned about a single sheet of paper that was in front of them. It was a test that would determine their grade. While most are working on it with trouble, some aren't. Honda is throwing paper wads and airplanes at Yuugi with threatening notes having to do with what happened in the morning. Anzu was just about finished with her test quietly, as she has said nothing since she came in. Jounouchi is still looking at the test as if it was some sort of foreign document.  
  
"I'm finished. May I go to the restroom?" Anzu asks politely, breaking the silence, as she raises her hand. The teacher nods his head, showing her that she can do so. She stands up quietly from her desk, and then heads for the door. As Jounouchi hears footsteps, he turns his eyes and attention to Anzu, looking at her from top to bottom, and vice-versa. For some reason Yuugi raises his head for relief from getting bombarded with paper. When she opens the door and is about to head out of the classroom, Anzu shows a slightly sad and depressing expression on her face that only Jounouchi and Yuugi were able to notice. Right when she left and the door closes, Jounouchi looks 1around him for any writing utensil to use. All that caught his attention was an orange crayon. He begins to quickly write any answers on the sheet to turn in quickly. Meanwhile Yuugi was thinking about what he saw with Anzu, and perhaps decides to help. He begins to slowly raise his hand, when he hears Jounouchi and the teacher saying something in front of the classroom. "Crayon? Is this a joke?" Jounouchi smiles a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but a test's a test. You're lucky I even tried on this test. Now can I please go to the restroom?" The teacher sighs, while he slightly pinches his nose and closes his eyes from stress. "Fine, just go." Jounouchi runs to the door and heads out. After seeing what happened, Yuugi raises his hand. "Can I go as well?" The teacher shakes his head. "You're going to have to wait until either two come back." Yuugi frowns a bit still worried, then changes his mood. "Oh, well. It's not like they're going to do anything else. I worry too much."  
  
Jounouchi walks down the empty hall, as only the squeak made from his shoes coming in contact with the tiled floor. Once he reaches the doors, he slams the door open and walks outside to the patio area where most people were at during lunch. His eyes shift around the place until he notices someone sitting at a white table with their head down. He walks over to the person and sits down right across from her, figuring out it was a female from her clothes. "Looks like you need someone to talk to." Right at that moment the girl raises her head slowly, as her face is covered in tears. Jounouchi's eyes widen a bit looking at who it is. "Anzu? What's wrong?" She turns away a bit from him feeling embarrassed from all this. "I'm just here watching life drift by. Who should care about me going through life empty-handed." He then feels a pain in his heart he has never gotten before, one that he got perhaps because she felt hurt as well. "What do you mean? There is so much going for you in life. You have a future." Anzu then turns to him as she wipes her tears, then looks down at the table. "I don't know if I can still achieve it. And besides, there's no one around for me anyway." Jounouchi reaches his hands across the table and takes Anzu's hand holding it and caressing it. "You're wrong. You still have your friends and family. They all care for you and don't want anything to happen to you. Especially me, I don't want to see you like this because I--" Jounouchi stops instantly trying to stop from doing something that could ruin his friendship. Anzu raises her head looking at him trying to say something, as she doesn't move her hands away from him. "What is it? You can tell me . . ." Jounouchi looks into her eyes of blue- sparkling sea in them, thinking how can he say no to her. After he takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes to let it out. "The truth is I like you. I know we're friends, but I mean I really like you. I like everything about you so much. I dream about you, as you're always in my mind and heart. All I wonder is if we would ever have a chance. I'm not like others with their looks, money, or popularity. All I can offer to you is my heart and love if you want it. And sometimes I would even wonder if you would even share the slightest bit of feelings that I have." After finishing talking, his eyes open seeing that how Anzu's eyes are wide open in surprise. Trying to break the silence, Jounouchi tries to form the flow of conversation again. "Well?" She tries to say her words, but she still feels surprised and overwhelmed from all this. Yet eventually she does so. "No." Jounouchi lets go of her and stands up all of a sudden embarrassed from all this. "I'm sorry for bringing up all this. I should go then." He begins to turn around, right when Anzu grabs his arm. "Please don't go. I have something to say." He sighs and sits down thinking how bad this rejection can go. Anzu then smiles a bit, and some tears fall from her eyes as her voice breaks a bit. "Maybe you misunderstood. You may not be like others, but you're unique and stand up for what you believe in. I don't just simply want your heart and love, because I crave and yearn for it. I don't share the slightest feelings that you have. I completely share them." Jounouchi's eyes widen hearing all this. "Anzu, what are you saying?" She wipes away some of her tears of joy. "The truth is Jounouchi, I don't like you. I love you." Feeling overwhelmed by all this, he leans a bit closer across over to Anzu. "Really? Is this all true?" Anzu leans toward him as well, as they still are sitting across from each other but their faces are close to each other. "Truth is that it is. I've tried to deny it, but I can't escape reality. This is how I feel towards you." Jounouchi wipes away a tear that was running down Anzu's face. "I love you too." Both of them can't stop resisting at all. They both move in towards each other, meeting at their lips. Closing their eyes and releasing their worries, they both begin to express each other with a long kiss . . .  
  
"What is taking those two so long?" The teacher looks to his watch seeing how time has passed. Then he looks around the room and picks someone at random. "Hey, you! Go outside and check up on what is taking those two so long." Honda stands up in surprise thinking how he can skip some of the test. "Sure thing!" He leaves out the door in a second, as Yuugi snaps his fingers and says something to himself. "Why them and not me?"  
  
Honda walks down the same path as he whistles from being able to skip the test. Then just as he was about to slam the doors open, he looks through the window noticing something. He notices two people kissing. "Can't believe those two. Guess they really are crazy for each other and couldn't wait. Wonder who they are." He squints his eyes a bit trying to see who are those two. After wiping the dirty window to see better, he freezes in total surprise. "Anzu? And Jounouchi!? Yuugi won't like this one bit. I have a feeling some crazy shit is going to happen . . ."  
  
(Well, surprisingly this was a bit long but I wrote it in a shorter amount of time. I hope that I can try to get working on chapter 4 asap since I do have a lot of work to do v.v If you want go ahead R+R. Thanks for the ppl helping and supporting.) 


	4. Corruption

Life's unexpecting turns . . .  
  
(Sorry for the delays, but there is so much stuff I need to do that I have barely any time to have fun. Guess I got lucky for writing this chapter. I've been thinking about it well, and some things could go on here in the story. But don't worry; from what I see the story could get better.) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter IV: Corruption . . .  
  
*** A few months later . . . *** Time has gone by so fast for some, while others seem to be like an eternity. As usual, days in school go by slowly and dull. For some reason Honda wears sunglasses and strangely remains hidden at all times. He tries to keep his mouth shut from what he saw that one time when he was excused from that test. Yuugi still remains passive and keeps his emotions hidden, but recently gets a slap of reality seeing time doesn't last forever. And after going out a few times, Jounouchi and Anzu finally realize that they are right for each other. They walk to school together, and at times they make excuses to their friends so they can go off together. Still, they try to keep their relationship hidden from everyone. Anzu even tries to keep her secret especially from Yuugi.  
  
Jounouchi and Anzu are both walking to school going through an obscure path in the alley. They try to not be seen so their secret is discovered. Just about as they reach the school and leave the alley Jounouchi takes her hand and stops for a bit. "I've sure liked the times I've spent with you." Anzu turns away a bit thinking about her friendship as well, then looks to Jounouchi. "Yea, but we should be careful. I don't want for Yuugi to find out about this. Do you remember what happened that one time?" Flashback: [At the end of school when everyone was leaving Jounouchi and Anzu were in the back of the school where they expected for no one to be there. Anzu was leaning against the wall, and had her arms around his neck, and Jounouchi had one around her hips and one on her back. They both were soothing each other with kisses, as only the silence is heard. After a few minutes they break the kiss and stare into each other's eyes and smiling. As they are both in a trance Jounouchi lowers his hand as it moves lower down Anzu's back. When they are about to move in closer for another kiss and as his hand was about to go below her waist, a familiar voice broke their dreamlike state. "Anzu? Jounouchi? What are you two doing?" Yuugi's voice is heard from a distance as he walks toward the two. Right then, Jounouchi and Anzu break away from each other and turn around not looking at each other with a flushed expression on their faces. When Yuugi reaches them, he stops and blinks in curiosity. "Um, what were you two doing?" Not realizing, both abruptly talk at the same time trying to make up an excuse. "N-N-NOTHING! T-THERE'S NOTHING!" Yuugi blinks again wondering how come they look so embarrassed. "Come on. It looked like you were hugging each other. What was that all about?" Both turn around all of a sudden trying to figure out an excuse off the top of their heads. Then they begin to alternate talking, starting with Anzu. "Yea! W-we were just t-trying to be friendly to e-each other!" "She's right! W-we weren't getting along so well." "That's right! He's been acting like an ass!" "Yea, and she was being a bitch!" "So we decide to try to settle out our differences here!" "Yea, so we got talking and we settled things out!" "True, and what better way than a friendly hug?" Anzu jumps into Jounouchi's arms suddenly giving him a friendly hug, unlike the one from earlier. They give a fake smile as they both have a sweatdrop from all this. Yuugi once again blinks his eyes, this time from confusion. "Okay, I guess."] Jounouchi nods a bit. "You're right. We'll figure something about this later. Let's just get to school before someone sees us." When he is about to move up to her and show his affection and concern, Anzu is already walking off strangely without saying anything at all. He crosses his arms and gets a bit worried wondering how come at times she acts like this. "That's odd. How come she goes away from me like I'm some stranger? Maybe she's holding back for some reason. I just hope that she'll still want to be with me." Jounouchi sighs, then after walks toward the school.  
  
On the opposite side of the school Yuugi is walking forward to the school alone. "That's it. Today's the day I need to say something. I can't hold back my feelings." Right then he sees Honda walking wearing sunglasses and trying to hide from someone. Yuugi walks up to him wondering about what's with him. "Honda, what's with you lately? Why the sunglasses?" When Honda hears his voice, he jumps away startled. Then when he sees that it's his friend he sighs from relief. "Oh, it's you, Yuugi. What do you mean?" Yuugi gets tired from Honda hiding whatever he hides, so he jumps and snatches the sunglasses away. When he lands he notices that Honda has a black eye on his left eye. "What happened to you?" Honda turns away ashamed from all this, and then decides to finally say something. "Well, let's just say I've made some very bad investments. Now I'm in big debt and there are some loan sharks after me. This is what I got, but I need to pay them back before they do something worse to me." Yuugi nods and hands Honda back his sunglasses. "Well, I'm here every step of the way when you need it."  
  
*** A few minutes before school ends . . . *** Anzu is walking down the hall ahead of time before school ends. She was excused to leave to work early, but she left to spend some time with Jounouchi. She's thinking about if she's making a mistake being with Jounouchi. "Am I doing the right thing? I sense something bad going to happen." She looks up ahead and sees someone walking, and the person is approaching her. "Who is there?" When the person walks right up to her, Anzu realizes who it is. "Yuugi? How did you get here?" Yuugi looks up to her with a smile, but looks a bit nervous. "I just sneaked out." Anzu blinks at the idea. "That doesn't sound like you. Why?" Yuugi closes his eyes for a moment, and then opens them slowly. "Because I have something to say." Anzu's eyes widen a bit, having a bit of an idea of what Yuugi was going to say. His crush wasn't really much of a secret to some people, especially to her. "Uh, I'm sorry. I really have to go. I can't get to work late. See ya!" Yuugi gets Anzu by her arm so that she doesn't leave. "Please, just let me get this off my chest." He lets go of her arm, and Anzu stands there since she doesn't want to be impolite to him. "Alright, what is it?" Yuugi takes a deep breath, and then looks to her. "I think you know this already. Since we knew each other, I've always liked you. I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something, like go out." Anzu blinks at Yuugi's approach, which was nothing like what Jounouchi said. Then she remembers the situation right now. She realizes she can't lie to her friend, so she needs to say the truth. "Yuugi, I'm flattered but I can't. I'm with someone." Yuugi loses his balance and almost falls, since he felt like reality pierced fiercely through his heart. "W-What? With who?" Just then Jounouchi walks toward the two from the same way Anzu walked. Not noticing Yuugi right next to Anzu because of the height, Jounouchi walks to her and puts one arm around her as he smiles. "Ready to go, love?" Anzu then slowly points to Yuugi. Jounouchi turns his head and sees Yuugi with tears running down his eyes in pain from another stab in the heart. "Love? It all makes sense! I can't believe you two! Why did you two keep something like this for so long?" Jounouchi's eyes widen seeing how much he has really hurt Yuugi from all this. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. We should haven't been hiding this for months." All the anger and pain goes to Yuugi's head and runs to Jounouchi punching him in the stomach hard with all his might. Jounouchi falls to his knees surprised how hard Yuugi can hit. Yuugi continues to hold his fist tightly as hard as he's trying to hold back his tears, but cannot hold his emotions easily. "MONTHS!? YOU KNEW HOW I FELT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD STAB ME IN THE BACK LIKE THIS!" Yuugi runs off away as fast as he can. Anzu kneels down to help Jounouchi up, as both of them look at their hurt friend run off.  
  
As Yuugi runs away from the school trying to escape from the hurt, he accidentally bumps Honda. Honda almost falls and drops his soda, but regains his balance and drops his soda still. "What's your problem!? Oh, it you. What's wrong Yuugi?" Yuugi turns away trying to conceal his tears. "It's just that I just found out Anzu's secret." Honda blinks a bit not knowing how broken down Yuugi is. "Oh, did Anzu or Jounouchi tell you? Or did you find out yourself?" Yuugi's eyes widen in surprise. "You knew too!?" Yuugi continues to run away toward his house, as Honda realizes what stupid thing he just said. "Dammit, why did I have to say that?" All of a sudden, he hears familiar footsteps coming from behind. He turns around seeing two men in black suits each with a gun in their hand. Honda starts to run and hide from them. "Shit, it's the loan sharks. Now what?"  
  
Yuugi finally reaches his grandfather's shop, and runs straight to his room. He removes the sennen puzzle from his neck and places it on his desk. Then he jumps to his bed and places his face on the pillow as he lets his tears run releasing his emotions without interference. After a bit he turns around and stands up looking out the window. "Why did those two have to keep something like this. Why did destiny have to turn like this for those two? Maybe I should change destiny, but how?" A green glow begins to emit from his drawer. Yuugi turns around and wipes his tears a bit, then walks up to the drawer and opens it. He sees the source of the light is coming from the black pack of cards. Taking the cards out, he looks through them. After looking, he throws all the cards on the ground except one. The one he is still holding is causing the glow. After Yuugi stares at the card, his eyes begin to have a red light to them. His eyes change, and it appears as his soul becomes corrupt and blind with the pain and anger he's suffered. "Now I know what I need to do . . . "  
  
(Well, I felt like writing something interesting here this time. I think this story may go on a bit longer than I thought. Well, I don't know if that's good. Guess it's up to the readers there. Good thing there are people that give out opinions. I thank you for taking the time to write on what I have written. So if others read this, please R+R!) 


	5. Orichaos

Life's unexpecting turns . . .  
  
(Well, I guess it's time to continue on with this story. It was good and happy for now, but I guess there are new things rising up clouding the happiness. Wonder what will happen. At first, I thought this was just going to be a small story, but now I feel I want to expand it more. Well, these are just thoughts. I'll just have to wait and see what will happen. ^_^ One more thing: I may be gone away from my computer away for a few days. v_v But I promise as soon as I come back to write the next series. Just one thing, perhaps the next 2-3 chapters will be longer, since it will get good.) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter V: Orichaos . . .  
  
*** Next week, early evening . . . *** No one has heard from Yuugi since that day last week. After being forced to go to school, Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda have gone separately looking for their friend Yuugi, but they have had no such luck. No one has said anything to each other since this happened. Anzu and Jounouchi feel bad for starting all this and both feel guilty. Honda helps in finding Yuugi, but at the same time tries to evade from the two guys.  
  
In a dark room it appears that a person is sitting down behind a desk. In the back a window appears with the blinds nearly covering all of the sun's rays. The rays that do go through stop as the light shows some different duel monster cards. A familiar hand appears and picks up the cards, placing them into a deck. The person stands up and looks out the window seeing an incomplete bridge. Narrowing his blank violet eyes, the person turns to a digital clock showing 5:59pm. "It's time . . ."  
  
Jounouchi goes over to his apartment on the way to leave his things. Opening the door to his room, he throws his books and bags on the floor. For a slight moment he leans against the wall a bit frustrated and sad from something. "Why did this have to happen now?" He closes his eyes thinking from that flashback: [That same day last week in the evening outside near Jounouchi's apartment. Anzu and Jounouchi stopped looking for Yuugi. Both are leaning against the wall. After a moment of silence, Anzu's voice breaks the silence barrier. "Jounouchi?" He turns his head to Anzu thinking that perhaps this may not be something good. "Hm?" She releases a sigh, trying to get out what she needs to say. "I've been thinking. Maybe we're not ready for such a thing yet. We've been together, and look at what trouble has been caused." After hearing such words, Jounouchi listens attentively. "What are you saying?" Turning to him, Anzu tries to hold back her tears just from even thinking of saying something like this to the one she loved. "I'm saying that maybe we should maybe, take a break?" Narrowing his eyes, Jounouchi turns away slightly from the emotional blow he just took. "You mean, as in not be together?" She takes his hand for a moment and tries to make things sound better. "Just for a little bit. It won't be permanent. We'll be fine." Jounouchi nods a bit and wanted to kiss her for what it appeared to be one last time, but instead he just gave Anzu a friendly hug and both are ready to part their ways. "Bye." Jounouchi starts to head up to the apartment and Anzu continues to walk toward her house, as both begin to slowly break down apart from this thinking that perhaps it wasn't going to be temporary.] "I can't believe it. I love her, and now it's goodbye all of a sudden? I wish it wouldn't end like this." Just as he is about to leave, the telephone rings. "Who would be calling right now? Just about everyone is off doing something else." He walks over to the telephone and slowly picks it up, listening to the voice. "Jou? You there?" He listens to the voice wondering who could it be. "Who is this?" After a small delay, a familiar but hoarse voice is heard. "It's me, Honda. Listen, we found Yuugi. He looks a bit better now. He's talking to Anzu right now. He's still a bit shook up about what happened." Jounouchi sighs a bit from relief, but still is unsure about the voice. "True. It was a bit of a surprise." Immediately the person asks a question. "Listen, if you were willing to do this, you must really be hung up on Anzu, huh?" Jounouchi nods. "Yea. She's something special. I would do anything for her." Silence is heard through the phone line, worrying Jounouchi. "Well, where are you guys at?" After a bit of more delay, the person speaks again. "W-we're at the bridge they're constructing right now. Just meet us there, and bring your duel disk and cards." Jounouchi widens his eyes wondering why is Honda telling him to bring his cards. "Why?" Right then the voice responds quickly. "Just trust me on this and do it." The person hangs up the phone and Jounouchi gets curious about all this. "This is so fuckin confusing, but I might as well do it." Going through his bags, Jounouchi finally finds his cards and duel disk. After he straps it on and places the cards in the slot, he runs out right away noticing how soon it will be dusk . . .  
  
Running through the midst of the city, Anzu looks around for Yuugi to apologize for all this. With no such luck, she gets worried about all this and gets some sort of feeling of déjà vu. "Not this again. It feels like something will repeat, and I don't like it one bit. I need to stop it before anyone gets hurt, especially Jounouchi." Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, she looks down with a tear escaping her eye and going down her face. "Yuugi, Jounouchi, I'm sorry for all this." After thinking about it, she continues to run in search of them . . .  
  
In about half an hour Jounouchi reaches to where the bridge is actually constructed. Noticing how it's still being constructed, there are signs blocking the entrance to the bridge. Nevertheless, Jounouchi passes through the warnings and blockages, as he sees that good thing no one is here working right now. When he stops in the middle of the road, he sees there is a gap of about ten feet still incomplete on the bridge. As he walks to the edge of one side, Jounouchi realizes that no one is here. "Is anyone here?" When Jounouchi turns around and steps away a few feet realizing perhaps no one is here, footsteps are heard. Right when Jounouchi turns around, he notices and sees Yuugi standing about the same distance with a duel disk on his arm and he is not wearing the puzzle. Jounouchi ponders what is Yuugi doing here alone. "What are you doing here?" Yuugi's eyes are covered by a shadow made with his hair. "Jounouchi, I want to settle things out here and now. And what better way with a duel?" Jounouchi's eyes widen realizing what Yuugi really did. "You were the one that called me on the phone, didn't you?" Yuugi talks for a brief moment in the terrible impersonation of Honda. "Well, it was urgent for you to come here." Hearing the trick Yuugi did, Jounouchi narrows his eyes a bit in frustration. His mind clouds his judgment, especially after the emotional breakdown splitting up with Anzu. "Fine, you want a duel? I'll give you one!" Extending his left arm out, Jounouchi activates his duel disk, as the card slots combine and become parallel to his arm. Yuugi then does the same, as both their LP meters go right up to 4000. Both grab 5 cards from the slots and place them in their hands. Then they both yell out the words heard before, but for some reason they were yelled out from anger. "DUEL!!!"  
  
Nearby at the bridge there is a gray 3-story building. The door to the roof opens with a slam. Honda walks out looking at the view of the city. He walks over to the edge of the roof, looking around not noticing the bridge. "There, this must give me a better view of the city. Maybe I can spot Yuugi from up here. It looks nice here, though. Maybe I can take Shizuka here or somethin." Right at that moment something is pressed against the back of his head, then something else as well. His eyes widen knowing what is it. A voice is heard from behind. "Did you forget about your due?" Behind Honda are two men standing each with a gun in their hand, as they are pointed to Honda's head. His body freezes completely in fear as he can only say one thing from all this. "Damn . . ."  
  
Back at the bridge, Yuugi and Jounouchi barely start their game. Jounouchi first gets worried about this, then he realizes that there is nothing to worry about since Yuugi doesn't have the puzzle and can't bring forth any games of darkness. Just then, Yuugi picks up another card from his deck. "If you don't mind, I'll go first." Jounouchi then growls a bit, still pissed off about what Yuugi did. "Fine, make your move!" Yuugi looks to his cards, as his eyes can't be seen due to the shadow casted from his hair. "With pleasure. I set one monster in defense." Taking one card from his hand, Yuugi places the card down into the disk as the hologram appears in the edge of the bridge gap. "I end my turn." Jounouchi draws his card now. "Alright, then. I also set one card in defense mode, plus set one card facedown." He places the two cards down, as both cards appear as holograms. "That's my turn." Yuugi draws a card, then looks at it. He smiles a bit and places the card in the slot. "I play the magic card Terraforming! This allows me to take a field magic card and place it in my hand." Yuugi takes his deck out of the slot and begins to flip through the cards. Jounouchi thinks through his mind briefly about Yuugi's decision. "What card could he be in search for?" After selecting the card, Yuugi shuffles his deck and places it back in the slot. For a moment, Yuugi gives an evil smirk. "Now, prepare for the card I just chose. I activate ORICHALCOS NO KEKKAI!!!" Yuugi opens the small field slot and places the glowing card inside. Jounouchi widens his eyes completely in surprise. "WHAT!? Impossible! How can it be!?" A giant circle forms around them and a pillar of green light is vertically shot up in the air. Then lines form on the circle intersecting at certain points forming the dreaded symbol of Orichalcos. Yuugi lifts his head up slightly as the shadows covering his eyes disappear. All that can be seen now is Yuugi's eyes covered completely in a blood red glow. Just when the same symbol on the ground appears on Yuugi's forehead, he then laughs a bit from all this. "Both of us can't be here with Anzu. Either I will go or you will go!"  
  
Before taking one more step from running, Anzu stops hearing commotion about something. "What's this about?" Noticing two people pointing their fingers at the sky, she turns her head looking in the sky a green pillar of light. "That seems strangely familiar, but what?" Going through the thoughts in her head, Anzu finally realizes it and remembers the time Yuugi and the pharaoh fought against each other in that duel when Yuugi used the power of Orichalcos. She remembers that card that took the souls of many people, including Yuugi and Jounouchi. She widens her eyes in fear that maybe it's that same power. Even worse, her friends may be in trouble as a result of this. "It can't be. I need to get to them before it's too late." She starts to run fast at lightning speed towards the light hoping to avoid losses of her friends . . .  
  
(I didn't want to write that, but it appears big things are ending already. How can Honda escape from those two? Is it the end for a love already? And what about the game with so much on the line? Please comment!) 


	6. Closer to Death

Life's unexpecting turns...  
  
(Sorry for the delays, but I got chapter 6 up and going. I know, the title may not be too inviting, but there are situations here going on involving life and death right now. The story will end sooner or later, unfortunately. It makes me wonder what to write next. If you have suggestions, then tell me.) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter VI: Closer to death...  
  
*** At the President office of Kaiba Corporation... *** A slam on the door is heard, as Kaiba walks over to his computer and sits down frustrated from all the meetings. "Finally, a break from all the paperwork and meetings." He notices the computer screen, thinking about something. "It's been a while checking on the latest duels going on, let's take a look." He turns on the computer and enters the duel disk managing program. After a few minutes going through the duels currently going through, he stops at one particular one. "What!? That card still exists and it's being used right now? I need to investigate this!" Kaiba immediately takes his suitcase and starts to storm right out of the office deciding to look upon this duel...  
  
*** Domino City, near the bridge... *** To the duel, Yuugi and Jounouchi are still in this game. It's still Yuugi's turn. "Now I play the magic card Exchange." Both Yuugi and Jounouchi walk to the edge of the gap of the bridge. "Show me your hand, Jounouchi. I can take one from it." As Jounouchi shows Yuugi his hand, Yuugi already points to a card. "I'll take that Scapegoat card of yours." Jounouchi takes the card and flings it at Yuugi. When he catches it, Yuugi then shows his hand. "Now you can take one as well from my hand." Jounouchi looks to the cards he has, pointing at one. "I'll take Dark Magician." Yuugi then grabs the card and throws it to Jounouchi as he catches it. Both slowly walk back to their places. "Now I'll use the card I just took from you, Scapegoat." After placing the card, four sheep animals appear floating on the field. From that, the sheep's eyes turn red and have the symbol of Orichalcos. "Next, I flip over my monster. It's Cannon Soldier. Plus because of Orichalcos every one of my monsters gets 500 attack points, raising his attack to 1900." The machine appears on the field, as it gets cursed with Orichalcos. "But I'm really after something else. I sacrifice all 4 sheep tokens for Cannon Soldier and inflict 2000 damage to you directly!" One by one, the sheep tokens disappear until they are all gone while Cannon Soldier powers up it cannon for a direct attack. Jounouchi widens his eyes remembering that now the duel disk system is so advanced, the attacks are far more realistic. "No..." Yuugi points with one finger toward Jounouchi with a smile. "ATTACK NOW!" The machine releases a wide, large beam straight at Jounouchi. He closes his eyes until the beam impacts with his body impacts, while Jounouchi releases a loud cry of pain...  
  
Realizing that the bridge where the source of light is coming from is only 2 miles away, Anzu nearly loses her fall and stops running. She kneels down and places her hand over her chest where her heart is. Her hand is shaking as if from some sort of shock. "It hurts to much. What happened?" Standing up slowly, she looks to the eerie light as if someone is trying to call out to her. "Maybe Jounouchi... I need to hurry!" She continues to run despite her shortness on breath.  
  
The two men pointing to Honda's head are looking down seeing the symbol of Orichalcos. "What is that?" Slowly Honda lowers his head looking at the symbol. Then he concentrates his focus seeing it's Yuugi and Jounouchi. "Oh, no." Both men notice the players. "Hey, it's those two players I've heard so much about. The champion and runner-up." Honda gets an idea all of a sudden to save himself. "Tell you what, what if we make one last bet! If I win, the debts are off and if you win, either I pay you quickly or you kill me! And tell you what, I bet that this duel will end in a draw!" Both men start to laugh like crazy. "What a pussy bet! I'll take it. I'm going for Yuugi." The other wipes some tears from his face since he laughed so hard. "No problem. I'll go for Jounouchi. That way whoever wins, we can't lose!" Honda laughs nervously from all this, then looks seriously to the duel and says something to himself. "Come on, guys. You better don't kill yourselves or I'll be dead along with you guys."  
  
After the smoke clears, Jounouchi looks straight at Yuugi as his teeth grind from the attack. "You'll pay for all this!" Yuugi laughs a bit as it shows Orichalcos has corrupted Yuugi. "Correction: You'll pay 2000 LP! Now, Cannon Soldier, attack his facedown monster!" Again, the monster charges up his cannon until Yuugi sees a card flip over from Jounouchi's side of the field. "Not so fast, I activate A Feint Plan! Now during this turn you can't attack any facedown cards!" Yuugi stops his smile and looks to Jounouchi. "Fine. Then before I end my turn I'll sacrifice Cannon Soldier to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des. And infuse him with Orichalcos raising his attack to 2950." The machinery disappears, and a large demon takes its place. The dark magic combines perfectly with the demon giving it more power. "That concludes my turn." Jounouchi draws a card, then looks to his hand. "I'll use Monster Reborn and bring back your Cannon Soldier." He places the card on the field as it replaces itself with Yuugi's monster. "Next, I'll flip over my monster known as Summoner of Illusions. Now I'll use its effect and sacrifice Cannon Soldier to summon Flame Swordsman!" As the machine disappears, his favorite flame warrior appears on the field. Yuugi raises a brow for a moment thinking about this move. "Why do that? Dark Ruler has far more power than that stupid swordsman. Jounouchi smiles, then places a magic card in the slot and activates it. "Watch this move, maybe this will spark up something from the virtual world. I play Polymerization and fuse my Flame Swordsman and your Dark Magician to summon Dark Flare Knight!" Now a knight appears in purple armor and cape, and holds a red flame sword. "Let's get this game going!"  
  
After running for a bit, Anzu reaches the pier. She stops and catches her breath, while looking forward and sees the body of water that divides her and Orichalcos. She looks to her left and right, looking for an alternate way to get to the bridge quickly. "No, it's going to take me too long for me to get to the bridge if I go all the way around. But how can I get around?" She bites her thumb trying to figure out some way to get there quickly. Right then she sees below and notices the ocean, noticing the bridge is just a few hundred feet across. "Maybe I can swim across? But I haven't swam for quite a while, how can I?" She looks to the bottom seeing the crystal-clear water. Looking at it for a while, through her mind she sees Jounouchi somehow in the reflection. Her eyes begin to get watery at just the thought of Jounouchi getting hurt because of herself. She doesn't realize at the moment how much he is affecting her so much. "It doesn't matter if it's a few miles, I need to get to him!" Anzu throws her backpack on the edge of the pier and runs forward jumping into the water. Besides, she was just wearing her school clothes so it didn't make much difference. She shivers lightly since the water is a bit cold, but then forgets about it and swims forward toward the bridge...  
  
Jounouchi raises his hand and extends it out. "Now, Dark Flare Knight, attack Dark Ruler now!" The knight runs forward with its blade ready to destroy the demon, as Yuugi widens his eyes realizing this is the same maneuver that he used before. "Shit, I know what you're up to." Just as the knight is about to launch the sword into the dark ruler the demon raises its fist and punches the knight so hard it goes through and destroys him completely. Then a light appears on Jounouchi's side as another knight of light takes its place. Jounouchi smiles a bit. "Because of Dark Flare Knight, I don't lose life points from the damage and I can now bring out Mirage Knight! Now I'll attack your Dark Ruler, and because of its effect my monster's attack power is raised all the way to 5750!" The monster glides forward with its staff straight towards the demon, and then it runs the blade at the end of the staff across the demon, obliterating him completely. Yuugi's eyes widen and he falls back, surprised from the move and the damage. He begins to stand up after the hit. "I'm surprised. You were able to bring down my life points to 1200." Jounouchi's eyes get narrow thinking that Yuugi is hiding something, and then places a card on the field. "I place one card facedown and end my turn. And because of Mirage Knight it's destroyed and removed from the game." The knight disappears as Yuugi draws a card. "Well, it's my turn. I think we should take a brief stroll down memory lane." Jounouchi's eyes begin to shake a bit as Yuugi then begins to raise the card he just drew into the air. "Remember how one time we dueled and your intention was to try to inflict maximum pain to me? I think it's time I should repay you for this!" The clouds in the sky begin to alternate slightly right above them as only a gleam of red light can be seen. "I play the magic card Hinotama and burn through your life points!!!" From the sky, the gleam of light comes closer as it's clearly shown as a large fireball coming down hard. Jounouchi looks up and sees the massive fireball coming towards him. He looks down and begins to think about one thing as he begins to have doubts about this duel. "Anzu. Don't forget me..." The fireball reaches down and finally hits Jounouchi hard, as the ground begins to shake as a result of the collision. All can be seen is a large fire opposite Yuugi's side and only see the shadow of Jounouchi with his mouth wide open releasing a loud yell of hurt...  
  
As Anzu continues to swim forward getting, she notices ahead on the bridge a large collision and explosion. Just then she stops swimming and begins to fall underwater since she is unable to move for some reason. Her eyes are closed as she begins to sink down a few feet, losing oxygen slowly. Immediately she opens her eyes and realizes she is underwater. She swims up to the surface and catches her breath. Anzu turns to the bridge and notices a large fire, and then she narrows her eyes. "I felt that. I can't give up. I'm so close and I need to stop this now before he gets killed." She resumes swimming, noticing that the smoke from the fire begins to clear a bit...  
  
(Well, there can be a change of heart here, but you never know what can happen this time. I know some cards may not be from the character's deck, but it has been quite a while and cards do change. Also I was lazy and didn't want to go into research. XD Let's just see what can go on next. Please reply.) 


	7. Change in Plans

Life's unexpecting turns...  
  
(I know, I know. It's been months and months since I have posted. I'm so sorry about that, there were just so many problems. Just the usual: schoolwork, viruses, hard drive crashes, hard work, STD's... XP Okay, maybe not the last thing. But anyway, I'm able to go back to resuming this fanfic. Just catching up on it has given me so many ideas. Hope to see that you as the readers enjoy.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter VII: Change in Plans...  
  
The Roof of Kaiba Corporation... At such high elevation, a fog appeared cloaking the roof of Kaiba Corporation. With the one sound of an engine starting, the helicopter propellers begin to spin, clearing the fog as it collects in the small cyclone formed over the propellers. A shiny metal electric door slides open, as Seto Kaiba walks out of it, wearing his usual black clothes cloaked by his white trenchcoat. He jumps into the helicopter, sliding the doors as it locks into place. He presses a button on the collar of his trenchcoat, signaling his departure. "Mokuba, I'm heading over there now. Keep watching the duel, telling me what goes on. This I got to see in person." In mere seconds, the helicopter lifts up into the air and departing as it breaks through the thick fog.  
  
Back at the bridge... The smoke clears from Jounouchi's side, as he is barely able to stand, his legs bent a little and loosely able to hold onto the cards in his hand. He looks up at his friend having an evil smirk on his face. "Just stop this now before anyone gets hurt. This is too far; you've always said that for bad situations. Why risk our lives in this game?" Yuugi narrows his eyes, staring at Jou though his red blanketed eyes. "This is the perfect way to settle our situation. If you win, you can stay with her and I'll perish forever. I win and you're gone for good. Both of us can't stay here. Let's finish this duel! First card up is Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician." As the card is shown, it breaks away as the wizard appears back onto the field, staring at Jou with its darkened eyes from Orichalcos. "Now, Jounouchi, this is the end for you. I play the magic card Dedication through Light and Darkness!" As the card gets played, a hexagram appears under the Dark Magician as he disappears. Jounouchi stands up straight, raising a brow. "What's the point of doing that? Your Dark Magician is strong enough." Yuugi laughs maniacally. "The point of this is with this card I can bring out a special card from my deck and bring it right onto the field. Now, meet Dark Magician of Chaos!" Smoke rises slowly over the hexagram, then the new monster appears over the sign crouching. The monster stands up, holding tightly to its staff as the dark power flows through him. "The game ends here! Dark Magician of Chaos, attack and get rid of him now!"  
  
Anzu continues to swim forward as fast as she can, while thinking to herself about everything. "What is with all this happening? I just want everything to go back to normal. I wish I wasn't so depressed. That way I would have never caused problems, enraging Yuugi and having Jounouchi fall in love with me." She continues to swim forward getting closer. "Wait. It looks like Yuugi... And Jounouchi... And they both have duel disks on! Does that mean they're dueling? I hope I don't get there too late..." She swims gradually and then sees a monster running forward toward the slightly weak Jounouchi. Her eyes widen, shaking afraid of seeing him get hurt. "NO, JOUNOUCHI!!!"  
  
As the monster runs and charges to attack, Jounouchi barely listens to Anzu's cry. He gives a little smile before he pressed a button on his disk. "Activate facedown card, Fairy Box!" A small whacking machine appears in front of him. "If this card works right, I have a 50% chance of getting full damage and another 50% of receiving 0 damage from your monster." Yuugi, Anzu, and Honda look widely at the monster waiting to see what happens. Just as the Dark Magician of Chaos jumps over the box, it emits a light on Dark Magician of Chaos. After the light stops, the monster continues forward and slashes Jounouchi across his chest. At that split second, Honda looks down away from that scene, Yuugi's mouth curls up to a smile waiting for his victory to be claimed, and Anzu gasps as her hands make way to cover her mouth and tears starting to run down her face. Time passes by as Jounouchi stands there frozen, his mouth not moving, his fingers not even able to be raised. Yuugi raises his fist in the air. "Hah, the game is over! I wi— WHA!?" Jounouchi smirks and laughs a little bit as he straightens himself up. "Nope, this game is not over. Fairy Box went into my favor!" Yuugi's jaw drops open, amazed how he's still standing.  
  
Back at the roof, the two suits get tired of watching this game. One cocks the gun, ready to shoot him. "Heh, this guy is going to lose anyway, might as well free time and get rid of you now!" Honda closes his eyes, ready for the bullet to impact his head, but all he manages to hear are lights turning on. The two suits turn around, as bright white lights shine on them. From the external speakers Kaiba voice is projected to the two. "Hey, you freaks. Let go of the punk and get the hell out of my sight now!" Honda's head slumps down after listening to Kaiba's encouraging words. "Jeez, I'm not Jounouchi, you rich-ass bitch."  
  
Wiping her tears away, Anzu smiles a little as he sees him just fine. After a matter of seconds her eyes narrow tightly, glaring at Yuugi for how he's acting. "I hate to do this, but I need to teach that big baby a lesson." She swims against the ocean's cold currents, heading to a small ladder against the cement bridge to climb up.  
  
Yuugi growls a little, clenching his fist after seeing his failed attempt to claim victory. "Heh, that's no problem there. I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Jounouchi draws one card, looking at it as he laughs a little. "Now it's my turn. I play Offerings to the Doomed and removed that pathetic Dark Magician of Chaos from the game!" Bandages wrap around the monster and squeezing tightly. Immedietly a card flips over from Yuugi's side of the field as Yuugi raises his head. "If you think I'm letting you get away with destroying my monster easily, you're wrong and it's time to pay the price. Activate Curse of Darkness!" As Dark Magician of Chaos gets destroyed, a green sphere forms around Jounouchi. "What's the point of this damn sphere?" Crossing his arms, Yuugi smiles a little as he looks onto Jounouchi. "Heh, surprised? Now every time whoever plays a magic card they lose 1000 life points, so feel the wrath of my card!" Immedietly inside the sphere electricity jumps bounces around the sphere, shocking Jounouchi like crazy. Yelling out for help, Jounouchi falls to his knees, putting his arms around himself trying to gather his energy to stand up. "Why, you... I'll never lose this game to you! Once I am able to remove that card, that won't worry me at all." Yuugi points to the card. "Better make sure it isn't a magic card, though. Thanks to my trap card you now have 500 life points. If you trigger this effect once more this game is over for you." Jounouchi looks to his hand, sighing from frustration. ["Great, now I can't even use my Mystical Space Typhoon card. All I have is a couple of cards in my hand, and not one of them can safely remove that card without me getting hurt. There's nothing much to do then."] He sets down a card on the slot. "I set one monster in facedown defense." Immedietly another card flips over from Yuugi's side of the field. "Maybe you should check on that. Acid Trap Hole, activate. Now if your monster has less than 2000 defense it's destroyed." Jounouchi nods sadly, watching the card get removed from the field. "Fuck, it was. Oh, well. I should thank you since I can play Mystical Space Typhoon at your Curse of Darkness!" Yuugi blinks then laughs like crazy, holding his stomach to try to remain stable. "You're so suicidal! Curse of Darkness, finish him off!" The sphere forms around Jounouchi again, electrocuting him once again. Immediately the card gets swept off the field. "NANI!? How come you're still alive with 500 life points!?" Jounouchi thinks to himself for a moment. ["Great, now I can finally say this to him!'] He clears his throat for a moment, then speaks loudly. "Let me explain this in words that even you can understand! The facedown monster you destroyed goes by the name Skull-Marked Ladybug. When it gets destroyed, I gain 1000 life points! That cancels out with the Curse of Darkness card you just used at me right now, keeping me at 500 life points!" Just at hearing that, Yuugi's eyes open quite largely, not believing how Jounouchi was able to stop the card. Jounouchi rakes his fingers through his wheat blond locks of hair, making a small pose. "And this turn isn't over yet. First up, I use Cost Down! And next, I play Double Spell! Both require for me to discard one card from my hand each, so I'll just get rid of these." Taking two cards from his hand, he places them in his graveyard slot. "Now that I have that settled, I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back your Dark Magician." In a blast of smoke, Dark Magician appears again, this time on the side opposite Yuugi. At that same moment, it disappears quickly. "And then I'll sacrifice it to summon the greatest creature of mine, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" From the skies above, a loud dragon cry is heard as a massive creature comes flying down towards the two. The large black dragon comes to a halt, just a few feet from the ground, flapping its mighty wings. Landing down, it stares at Yuugi with fierce fire-red eyes.  
  
Gripping onto the bars, Anzu slowly heads up the ladder, trying not to slip as she is soaking wet from the swimming. Feeling the rumble of the dragon landing, she stops as her eyes are wide open. "Oooookay, what was that?" She leans her body back, as she catches a glimpse of the left wing of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon ahead of her. "NOT GOOD!" She races up the long winding ladder as fast as she can.  
  
Yuugi immedietly takes a few steps back, holding on tightly to the cards in his hand. "Impossible! Didn't you just break a couple of rules there!?" Jounouchi keeps his cool and smirks, shaking his head. "It seems you didn't double-check those cards I just played. Double Spell lets me take a magic card from your graveyard and play it as my own. And Cost Down lowers the levels of my monsters in my hand by two. So, Monster Reborn and my level 5 Red-Eyes are okay there." Yuugi stops walking back, slowly his eyes traveling up as he meets up close the fierce dragon. "This can't be..." The dragon opens its mouth, charging up a large fireball by its mouth. Jounouchi stares straight at Yuugi, his eyes hard and strong. "You try to play with fire, you'll get burned. Red-Eyes Black Dragon, wipe out his points and give him what he deserves!" At just finishing those words, the dragon releases a massive fireball flying at Yuugi with incredible speed. In just moments, a loud blast is heard followed by a tremendous rumble. The whole place cloaks itself in smoke and dirt, no one being able to see Yuugi's side of the playing field...  
  
(I apologize for not going into depth on character's cards and decks for all you TCG fans out there. And for those of you that just wish to skip the duel, don't worry this duel is slamming its brakes heading to a halt. Again, I'm not one that writes so many fanfictions, so if this sucks yes I understand. Anywho, please comment.) 


	8. Decision

Life's unexpecting turns...  
  
(Wow, that didn't take much time to write this chapter. Well, here it is, and I'm off to work on another fanfic of mine. But I'll be back! Muahahahaha...)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter VIII: Decision...  
  
Rooftop near the bridge... The two suits set the hands with the guns down to their side, meanwhile their other hand cover their eyes to see what is going on beyond the bright light. "I gave you a chance to drop your guns, but you didn't accept. You'll regret that." A mere couple of seconds after the helicopter shifts to its side, giving the suits a chance to look. Juts when one looked up, all he could see is Kaiba's foot for a split second as it meets the guy's face hard, breaking his nose and rendering them unconscious already. Kaiba lands on his feet flawlessly, looking down to the person he just facekicked. "Just one kick and you fall already? You're pathetic!" His head immediately pushes back, feeling something cold behind his head pressing hard against the back of his head. The other suit slips his finger toward the trigger of his gun, point to the back of Kaiba's head. "Maybe he is, but I'm not the same. Now, how about some of your profits in exchange for your life?" Despite having a gun to the back of his head, even then Kaiba does not show any signs of surrender or fear. "Does the word 'baka' mean anything to you?" Clenching his teeth tightly from frustration, the person behind spits to the ground. "Yes, it's you for not accepting my offer. I guess this is the end of the life of Seto Kaiba." As he slides his index finger to the trigger, footsteps become loud and clear toward the two. "Why end it now?" Before the guy had a chance to react, Honda shoves his fist into his face. The guy's hand jerks to the side a little, releasing a gunshot as it passes right by Kaiba's cheek. The person falls to the ground, becoming unconscious at the moment. Honda straightens out his jacket after attacking, walking over to Kaiba. "Hey, now that I saved you, how about-- AAH!" The young man with the horrible haircut trips on the spit from the other guy, falling over the edge of the building and grabbing the ledge with one hand. Kaiba pinches the bridge between his nose frustrated. "God, kids...." Kaiba kneels down and grabs Honda's hand, lifting him up. "Thanks, Kaiba. Now, can I ask you for a loan favor, seeing that I saved your life and all?" Kaiba walks to the edge of the building, looking down to the duel. "Too bad, that won't be necessary. I saved your life, so we're even. Now, I guess I'm right on time for the last part of the duel." Honda growls at Kaiba, just giving him temptation to push him off the ledge.  
  
Back at the bridge... The smoke begins to clear, the sizzling sounds just starting to stop. "Sorry I had to do this, Yuugi. But this is just how you have to learn." A small laughter just then sends chills down Jounouchi's spine. "What do you need to be sorry for? This game isn't over yet." A chilly blow from the ocean's currents pushes out the smoke, showing Yuugi unharmed with a little circle of fire around him. "How did you... How did you stop it? You had no cards on the field!" Yuugi shakes his head, pointing to in front of him. "Oh, really? Take a better look!" On the ground an injured Kuriboh lies down, being knocked out from the blast as it disappears along with the ring of fire. "So that's what you did..." The spiky-haired boy nods as he takes a card from his hand and places it in the graveyard slot. "Exactly, by discarding Kuriboh I was able to negate the attack you attempted. So, finish your turn." Jounouchi places the last card from his hand down to his slot. "I set one card facedown and end my turn." Yuugi draws one card from his deck once more, looking at his hand. "Well, what to do here exactly to finish you off..."  
  
Footsteps beat closer and closer to the two, until it finally stopped. "YUUGI!" Both Jounouchi and Yuugi turn around to see, none other than the soaking wet friend of theirs. Jounouchi turns away and Yuugi stares blankly at her, his eyes starting to lose that red gradient. Anzu blinks, wondering what's going on to her. "A-anzu... Might want to cover yourself up a little there..." Jounouchi still remains turned away from her, but pointing. She looks down, noticing that her jacket was a little down. To her, there was nothing wrong at all with that. Except for the fact that she has a white shirt underneath and she's been swimming in cold water. A small meep escapes her mouth, covering her upper body with her light pink jacket. "Thanks, Jou... Now, why are you doing this, Yuugi? We've been friends for so long. You would use me as an ante for this game? That's so wrong." Yuugi lowers his eyes a little, starting to lose his enragement. "But I..." Anzu looks more to Yuugi with her narrow glaring eyes, staying her distance outside the Orichalcos circle. "I never wanted to hurt you, but this is not the way to settle your differences out like this. I thought you were better than that, but trying to get rid of Jounouchi." Slowly her legs slump down, sitting down on her knees and looking down. "Yes, I may like him. No, I mean I may love him, but we broke up for you. I still want us all to be friends, no matter what the cost. How could you do this to me, Yuugi..." She covers her face up, tears flowing out of her eyes like crazy. The short multi-colored hair person looks up to both of his best friends. "J-jounouchi... Is all this true?" The tall blonde nods, tears going down his eyes a little. "Yep, and now it's time for you to make your decision." Wiping his tears away, Yuugi looks at Jounouchi, his eyes not cloaked in red but the symbol of Orichalcos bearing on his forehead. "How can you do that?" Jounouchi gives a small smile to his little friend, tapping on a button. "Good question, I'll show you. I activate the trap card Last Battle!"  
  
Everyone around them looks closely to this final move Jounouchi is making. "You see, Last Battle can only be activated when I have 1000 life points or less, which I do. All cards in our hands, my deck, and the field go to the graveyard except for one monster of mine. I pick my Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Both take their hands and send them to their respected graveyard slots, and Jounouchi does the same with his deck. "Now, all you have to do is pick any monster from your deck and summon it to the field. We battle it out one last time. If my monster stands, I win. Your monster stands, you win. Otherwise, the game is a draw. Get the rules?" Everyone watching the duel opens their eyes wide, wondering about this move. "Jounouchi, are you sure you want him to do this?" He gives a small nod to Anzu, smiling a little. "It's his choice. Let him choose what he really wants most." Yuugi at random get three cards in his hand, looking at them and thinking strategically. ["Hm, I can't do much about this... I could use this Sangan card and lose this game. But what about grandpa if he's all alone? Then again, there's the Summoned Skull... It has enough power to beat Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but Jounouchi will be gone. I don't want that to happen, especially for Anzu. This is just so hard!"] Yuugi begins to cry more and more as he looks at the cards he has to use. "I-I guess there's only one thing I could do! I bring out Skilled Dark Magician!" Setting the card down, he brings out his monster. Both Anzu and Jounouchi look at the card, realizing that the monster is weaker than the dragon. "Don't do it, Yuugi!" As both yell, Yuugi shakes his head, pointing to the dragon to guide his monster. "Sorry, but I have to do this. Skilled Dark Magician, attack his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
(Whoa, that's a biggie there, and I don't mean one of those Wendy combos! Anyway, for those of you that know the anime and/or TCG, if you know about what goes on next chapter, don't say anything at all. Let the readers find out for themselves. Anyway, please RR. I'm begging you, please! Kneels down and begs) 


	9. Fear

**Life's unexpecting turns...**  
  
_(Alright, chapter nine is up. I expected this story to end at chapter 7, but apparently there's a couple of things I want to have to keep this fanfic going at least a little longer. I strongly support JouxAnzu just like I have mentioned in my profile. If I almost finish this fanfic or finish it, I'll probably try another fanfic on either this again and/or another show. Well, only the future will tell!)_  
  
_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

**_Chapter IX: Fear..._**  
  
Rooftop near the bridge... After seeing the declaration of the attack, Kaiba walks away and jumps onto the helicopter. For some reason, Kaiba already knew something going on. "This bores me; it's time for me to take my leave." As the helicopter picks up air and starts to fly up, Honda's eyes widen, then he runs to grab the handles of the helicopter at the bottom, holding on to dear life. "At least get me off this damn building!"  
  
Back at the bridge... Yuugi's monster runs with its staff to slash at Jounouchi's dragon, but it was too late. The dragon releases a large breath of a fireball, disintegrating Skilled Dark Magician instantly. Right then the ring of Orichalcos starts to bright up and glow more intensely with its eerie green glow. Yuugi's seal on his forehead disappears and stands up straight to look his two friends. "Well, this game is over." The green seal vanishes into thin air, Anzu taking a few steps closer to Jounouchi as both of them look to their short friend. "Wait, didn't you lose? I thought Skilled Dark Magician only had 1900 points." Yuugi shakes his head, his duel disk opening the field card slot and the cursed card flies out and lands to the water, sinking to the ocean floor. "Don't you remember because of the dark power he gained 500 points so it had 2400, just like the Red-Eyes Black Dragon?" Just after those words, the dragon releases a cry of pain as it gets destroyed as well, ending the game at a tie. The two smile, nodding and running over to hug their friend, glad that no one was severely hurt. "I'm sorry, Jounouchi, Anzu. This was all just a big mistake. I promise I'll never do such a thing again."  
  
Three weeks later... Things seemed to be back to normal, but for some reason things weren't. No one ever even whispered the words describing that duel that occurred a few weeks ago. Yuugi and Honda tried to keep the spirit of the group alive, but it was of no use. Keeping quiet, Jounouchi and Anzu would stay as far apart from each other, not saying one thing to each other. Their eyes were always lowered to see the ground, their faces not having even the slightest expression of happiness they once had, the spirit they once had now gone. Their love bonded so much to them, and with of it now gone, they felt numb. They had to stay that way for the friendship of the group to not be endangered once again.  
  
It was about time one day that they needed a weekend to relax after school cramming down on their lives. A nice walk around the city should lift their spirits. Blanketed by the rays of the sun, the group walks down the sidewalk of a rather large street full of traffic. Anzu wears black slip- on shoes, light-blue knee-high socks, dark blue shorts, and a white blouse having the word 'Angel' on it in blue sparkling letters in cursive-like text. Next to her was Yuugi with tainted gray sneakers, dark green pants, and a near black shirt having just a tint of a red tint to it, which the shirt was kind of large for him since the sleeves reached to the palm of his hand. Following him was Honda in matching brown sweatpants and sweatshirt with some new white sneakers. Earlier he had a run from some other people he was not pleased to see. And to the far other side was Jounouchi in black jeans and a light blue shirt, having old black tennis shoes on him. From their distance, silence was pouring out of them. In one moment Yuugi grab's Honda's wrist and stops him, the other two walking slowly and somberly, keeping their distance from each other.  
  
"Honda, this doesn't feel right at all. It's been so long that they've stayed like this at all." Honda looks down to him, shrugging a little to his undersized friend. "Well, I think they're doing this for the team and for you as well. I think they don't want you to feel hurt if they stay together. And maybe staying like this they still have their friendship instead of being apart forever and not talking to each other." Yuugi blinks at the irony of the situation. "Hello? They're not talking to each other at all or even looking at each other! Nothing good is coming out of this. I'd rather see those two happy than this happening. Besides, this is our last year of school together, why should they have a gloomy year?" Placing his hands in his pockets, Honda bends down a little forward to Yuugi to listen to him clearly. "Wait, what are you saying? Are you willing to do what I think you want to do?" Slowly he nods his head, still having second thoughts about this. "Mm-hmm, but I'm gonna need your help. You talk to Jounouchi and I'll talk to Anzu." The two run to the others, Jounouchi leaning against a street light and Anzu sitting down on a bench nearby with both her hands on her lap. Yuugi takes a seat next to her, while Honda runs over to Jounouchi and pushes him by the shoulder to walk over to the alley.  
  
"Come on, what the hell's the matter with you? I've never seen you like this for so long since... Well, ever!" Honda crosses his arms, leaning against the wall of a dark damp alley. Across from him Jounouchi sits down, looking down to the cracked concrete pavement. "Well, what if I am? Who gives a shit?" Honda uncrosses his arms, giving him a stern serious look. "Who? Like all of us. Now, tell me. Does this have anything to do with Anzu?" Jounouchi sighs and his eyes rise slowly by not much. His voice was getting a little stronger, his emotions getting to him. "So what if it is? We broke up! That way everyone becomes fucking happy and nothing goes wrong!" Honda sighs, then thinks a little after hearing how Jounouchi was easily getting mad from all this. "Wait a minute, just calm down. Just tell me the truth, I promise I won't tell anyone. How do you feel about her?" Jounouchi stands up, clenching his fists tightly. "You want the truth! Here it is! I'm still crazy about her! I still really like her and I can't stop thinking about her! The way she has a caring heart and loving soul, the way she has a perfect curved body, the way she would look at me with those beautiful blue eyes!" Honda's eyes widen a little, not believing it since he never heard Jounouchi talk like this before. "Okay, tell me this then. Do you love her?" Jounouchi's eyes widen, his whole body shaking and trembling a little as he looks away from his friend. "W-what do you mean? You mean me towards her? What... Well what if I don't know?" Honda sighs a little, trying to not push his friend over the edge with the situation. "Come on, you've been so long with her that you should know." Jounouchi shakes his head, getting more frustrated, standing up straight. "And what if I don't want to find out? I don't want to do something stupid again!" Honda blinks, wanting to know more about the situation. "Again? Just what are you talking about?" Jounouchi continues looking away, looking to the street as he sees multiple cars pass by slowly. "A few years ago, I let my heart out, thinking that maybe I found the person I wanted. Apparently, Mai only thought of us as only friends. Now I haven't seen her for a long time and we haven't even talked. I don't want to have that to happen with Anzu! She's the only girl that I've had as a friend for so long. And if something wrong happens between us, then what will happen to the whole group? I'm just not sure on what to do." Honda sighs a bit, then gets a little frustrated despite how Jounouchi is feeling. "Well, you ass! You two aren't even talking right now! And the group as a whole seems like it's breaking apart! Seems to me at the rate things are going, you might as well tell her! Or if not, I'm going to tell her myself!" Jounouchi's eyes narrow suddenly, as he looks at Honda with a hard angry look. Immedietly he runs forward and grabs Honda's shirt, shoving him hard against the brick wall. The blonde raises his fist ready to hit Honda if he dares to say one more word that pushes him over the edge. "You stay out of this! I got myself into this, and I'm getting out!" Honda doesn't move away, still looking at his friend seriously. "Fine, you want to solve this problem then go ahead. I'll stay out of this and say nothing." Jounouchi stops and releases his grip, exhaling a deep amount of breath as he calms down. Slowly he starts to walk towards out of the alley. Just then Honda says one last thing to him in a serious but helping manner. "Just remember this, Jounouchi. Only you know how you feel, but you don't know how she feels exactly until she tells you. Do you want to go through all of life wondering if you two still had a chance?" Jounouchi stops to think about that, then steps back into the street as he doesn't even whisper a sound.

* * *

_(Well, this chapter was a little more based on emotion. There's still more since we only heard this conversation with Jou. And what else could possibly happen after love, breakup, and life/death matters? Just wait for next time, which I can hardly wait to write! I'm out, but I'll be back. Please RR. I need more opinions, and I only know so many people. Please help me get other people to read this for suggestions, constructive criticism, and if I'm lucky compliments. n.n)_


	10. Lifetime Opportunity

**Life's unexpecting turns...**  
  
_(Well, chapter 10 is now up. This next segment is going to get more emotional, with something that perhaps it would never happen between these four friends. This part I will concentrate most on perhaps. I hope you as the readers will like this.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

_**Chapter X: Lifetime Opportunity...**__A small bench right by the street..._ The two stayed quiet for a few minutes, to them silence still surrounding them. After a little while someone finally starts to try to change that. "Is everything okay? For some reason you seem sad." Anzu didn't want to respond, still thinking deep in thought of the whole situation. "You and Jou-kun aren't speaking to each other at all or saying a word to any of us. Is all of this because of what happened at the bridge?" The young woman slowly nods to the question. "Well, Anzu. I'm over what happened during that time. Don't worry about me, I'm your friend and whatever you do I'll stand behind you 100%." At that moment, Anzu releases a small warm smile. She realizes how much of a true friend she really has. Perhaps anyone else would never say such words to remain friends, but she knew that her long friend was of a good heart. She turns to Yuugi's direction, leaning down to him and gives him a small kiss on the forehead and ruffling his hair a bit. Instantly Yuugi's face fires up in a pure red blush, smiling a little nervously. "Arigatou, Yuugi."  
  
_After a long walk..._ It was time for everyone to start heading home. Everyone had a bit of a better day at the mall and such. Even though they didn't speak to one another, Jounouchi and Anzu were both a little better and having fun with the others. Still, both were thinking so similarly and yet so different. Jounouchi wants to get back together with her, but afraid to open his heart and find out the truth because it could hurt not only him but his friendship. Anzu also misses having the love between the two, but she is unsure how he would feel. After all, she was the one that declared the breakup. Still, waiting for the right time to say so is never the best resort. She had so much time before to say something about Yuugi's dark half, but she never said anything at all. Eventually she saw him as only a friend, but regrets how come she never said something. This is something she doesn't want to do with Jounouchi.  
  
The four stopped in front of Anzu's house, as the other three were ready to leave. "Well, I'll see you guys real soon! Hey wait, what's this?" Anzu picks up an envelope left along with her mail, as the others surround her wondering what it could be. Anzu rips the envelope from the side. Just then a key, ticket, and note fall out of the slit of the envelope and into her hand. "Read it, read it! Find out what this could be! Maybe it's a ransom!" Anzu shakes her head after hearing Honda's stupidity, and then starts opening the note. "Baka, no one was kidnapped! Now, as for this letter... Hey, this is from that dancing sweepstakes I entered a few years ago! I never thought a letter would come to me." Everyone else blinks, and then they encourage her to read. "READ IT!" Anzu nods her head a little, laughing at her friends. "Calm down. Well, it says as a result of talent searching I was the winner in the Japan region!" They all cheer for Anzu on her achievement. "That's good, but what's with the key and ticket then?" As Jounouchi finishes his question, Anzu keeps scrolling around the note. "It says that... And because of that they want to send me to... NEW YORK! And go to study dance professionally! Oh, this is such a dream come true! Now I can finally make something of myself and become successful!" Yuugi and Honda nod a bit, seeing how lucky she was able to get such a thing as this. While Jounouchi tries to keep his cool, inside his heart wants to break apart. "Well, first I need to talk this over with my parents and make sure what the arrangements are. I'll tell you when we go to school, okay?" As the rest nod and start to take their leave, Anzu walks in after leaving her shoes at the door and closes it. She leans against the wall, feeling so happy that her dream will probably come true after all. Right then a sharp jolt in her mind, realizing the one person that she kept thinking about all day is still present. "Jou..."  
  
_The next school day at lunch..._ Away from the patio area, the four sat together under a tree, as they just finished their lunches. "So, Anzu. What's going to happen as of this trip?" Anzu looks down a little after he hears Yuugi's question. "Well, I talked it with my parents and they said it's perfectly fine, such a good opportunity for me to do this. Well, the key is to an apartment all covered for me so I have a place to stay. And the ticket is a first-class airline ticket to New York..." She takes a deep breath, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "And it departs tomorrow." Just then everyone's eyes widen, surprised by this. "But that means you won't be here for our last year here!" Honda exclaims quickly, followed by Yuugi. "And wait, when do they send you back to Japan?" Anzu sighs, feeling a little sad from all this. "There is no ticket back. Once I'm over there, if I want to go back I need to raise my money to go back..." Jounouchi sits there, his mouth wide open from hearing all this. His one love leaving and perhaps not seeing her for the rest of her life. Yuugi then realizes one other thing. "And that means that we only have today and tomorrow to spend time together!" Anzu stands up sadly, looking down. "Well, actually today I need to pick up stuff that I may need for my departure." Yuugi and Honda stand up as well, seeing how things are taking turns suddenly. "Wow, well I guess tomorrow we'll have to make most of things."  
  
The bell rings to go to next class. "I'd never thought I'd say this, guys, but let's just skip class and make the most of time with each other." As Jounouchi finally stands up, everyone blinks at Anzu, surprised at how she wants to skip class this time. Normally she would be prompt to her class and not miss a single minute. Then again, it was her last day at school so it would be fun to go down memory lane. "Well, if that's what you want let's make the most of it!" After Yuugi's little yell, everyone starts walking together down the halls of the schools. As they point out memories that happened together, Anzu catches a glimpse of Jounouchi when he isn't looking. Just then, that same jolt she got last night went through her once again. She felt some pain, but she didn't really know why. To him, the pain was simply of having to say goodbye to her, the one in which she saw the real him all under that punklike exterior the first time they met, the one that gave him faith to believe in himself and his family and friends, the one in which he grew attached to her, the one that shared his first kiss, and now the person he needs to say goodbye to... Perhaps forever...

* * *

_(I can certainly say that with this segment, Jou can't hold back more on his tough-guy act. Only one day left and then she has to go if she plans to take that chance of a lifetime. What could possibly happen in less than 24 hours? Only time will tell, on the next chapter. Please, please review and comment. I'll promise to try to post the next chapter up as soon as possible, since I don't want to stop myself. And these last couple of chapters were shorter than normal, but now with this story unfolding it's going to be longer.)_


	11. Second Thoughts

**Life's Unexpecting Turns...**  
  
_(Well, here it is, 11. Eleven, once, 10 plus 1. Let's see what can happen here in these last moments before Anzu's departure. Enjoy this chapter. BTW, now that this quick-edit thing finally works paragraphs in italics in the story are flashback things.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I really don't!_

* * *

_**Chapter XI: Second Thoughts...**_

_Jounouchi's apartment..._ It was quite a mess at his small apartment. Then again, it was always a mess when it came to him trying to keep organized. It wasn't that big a place at all, just one room with a couch, television, drawer, and bed all in the same area. The couch was of a faded charcoal gray, having just a few stains, but large enough to seat him and his 3 friends. Along the same wall as the couch was a rather tall dark brown wooden drawer, in it having being packed with clothes, both clean and used but obviously most of them used. At the top was a mirror mounted, usually used so he can fix up his hair. His friends didn't bother to use it since they can barely notice the mirror, seeing that Jounouchi was probably the only one tall enough to use it. Then again, when does it really show that he combs his hair? At the top of the drawer laid some papers, his television remote, a small cordless phone, and two extra items: a small black book filled with something inside of it and lying on top of that was a small and thin but long smooth white box. Both these items appear rather new for a reason. Across was a rather modern 27-inch television that he got as a gift from his friends when he moved into the apartment. Such a grateful gift that he will always appreciate, especially at the cost of it. And in between was a twin-sized bed, having two soft comfortable mattresses. When he wanted to sleep, he had to sleep comfortably. It was worth spending his money to have a bed like that, large and comfortable.  
  
Connecting to the room was a small bathroom with a toilet and shower, which he wasn't in there right now. Also connecting to the room was a small kitchen, having a few cupboards and a stove, an old refrigerator that would break down once in a while, and a small round table with two chairs. He was in one of those chairs, eating a cup of noodles as the steam was rising high into the air. Staring out into the window, the tall blonde realizes that the sun just completely sank underneath the horizon, realizing it's nighttime already. He stands up and throws the cup of noodles in the trash bin, then heads back to the other room, just realizing of something that happened long ago.  
  
_"Come on, isn't the food ready by now?" Honda was yelling from the main room. As Jounouchi was sitting along with Yuugi and Honda on the couch watching television, Anzu was in the kitchen preparing food. After that comment, Yuugi elbows Honda's stomach, making him lean forward and exhaling unexpectedly. "Shut up, let her take her time. After all, she did volunteer to make food, so we should be thankful." After that Jounouchi stands up and stretches his arms out, then heads to the kitchen. "I'll check on how much longer she needs." Once he reaches the kitchen, he smiles warmly as he sees her in her school clothes and on top of it a pink apron, having some white laces on the edges. He walks to her and gives her a small kiss on the cheek. "You look so cute like that." After feeling his lips, Anzu blushes quite a little then resumes serving the food. "Thanks, but don't think that will get you any second helpings." Hearing that, Jounouchi gives a small smirk as he gets two plates to help her carry them over to their friends. "Heh, there's no shame in trying."_  
  
He heads over to the main room, leaning against the wall and looking at the window. Looking at the now night sky, he takes out a cigarette. It was long ago since he's smoked. He took it up when he would get stressed and have problems. Apparently, with the help of his friends he was able to quit. Now he's not sure what to think at all, until...  
  
_"Jou-kun, are you okay?" Realizing that he's standing on the roof of Domino High School, Jounouchi turns around to see his good friend Yuugi standing behind him. "Hey, Yuugi. Eh, nothing's going on. Why you asking?" Yuugi sits down next to him, looking at the sunset starting. "Because we always come here when something's wrong." He laughs a little after hearing that, leaning his body back a little. "Well, I guess so." The short one laughs as well a bit. "Mmhmm, especially now that after tomorrow it's just going to be the three of us." Listening to Yuugi, the tall one looks down, not saying much. "Yea... True." After hearing the almost inaudible Jounouchi, Yuugi looks over to him. "Are you like this because she's leaving?" Trying to think of something, he shakes his head and tries to keep his emotions to himself. "Well... Not really-- Why?" Yuugi bends his legs and puts his arms around his knees. "Come on, I know it's about Anzu. Ever since she got the letter, you've been real quiet." Jounouchi sighs, trying to think of something to do since this talk would probably make Yuugi uncomfortable. "I... I-I'm not sure what you mean exactly. I'm not exactly the smartest here, like a rocket scientist." Yuugi sighs, standing up and looking down to Jounouchi. "I know how crazy you are about her! You may have broken up with her, but that doesn't mean you don't love her anymore!" Jounouchi stands up immediately, looking down to Yuugi. "And what if I am!? What can I do about it now?" Yuugi looks straight to his friend. "Tell her now! She's leaving soon!" Jounouchi steps closer to Yuugi, still looking down. "And why should I tell her? Maybe it's just better for us to leave it like this." Yuugi sighs a little, calming himself down. "Take it from someone who knows. You don't want to go through your life with having something on your mind and not saying it. I may be jealous of you, but I also admire you since you had the balls to tell her how you felt. Now you need to do it again or you'll never get a chance like this ever again!" Jounouchi takes a deep breath, knowing that his friend is right just about all the time. He stands up straight, smiling to Yuugi. "Thanks. You're a real friend. You're one of a kind and I know that I can always rely on you." Jounouchi starts to walk away, heading for the ladder that he used to get up there in the first place. Yuugi smirks a little, crossing his arms. "Just don't hurt her or I'll have to teach you a lesson."_  
  
Remembering that, he opens the door and puts his shoes on, flicking the cigarette as it fell down a single floor and landing on the pavement. "Jeez, I may not like it when my friends are right, but they are for a reason." He steps out and closes on the door, hoping it's not too late.  
  
_At a small almost empty street..._ Smiling a little, Anzu walks along the sidewalk at nighttime. She has on a bright white long-sleeved collar shirt, buttoned all the way up. Along with that is a short black pleated skirt, flapping to her skin as the barely chilly winds blow through. With that she has white nylon stockings, reaching all the way to her thighs. With that were hard black, shiny, and comfortable shoes. Hanging onto her shoulder is the strap of a medium- sized bag containing some basic items she is taking for her departure.  
  
"I can't believe it, after tomorrow I'm not going to be here anymore. But I guess it's for a good reason after all, right?" She looks at her right hand, staring at it as she stops near the corner. She visualizes the black markings she made of the smiley face when her and her friend's hands are placed together. She sighs a little, thinking of all the time she's spent with them all. And now, all of a sudden she needs to leave to a place where none of them are even a mile close to them. "Am I... doing the... right thing?"  
  
Immediately she feels a tight grip on her wrist, looking down and seeing a hand holding her tightly. "Hey, what the--" Another hand grabs her wrist as they pull on her and slam her against the wall. Looking left and right, she sees two figures on each side holding her tightly. They each place another hand on her shoulder, restricting her movements. "What do you want? I have no money." Right then a tall shadowy figure appears right in front her, only seeing his malicious eyes and evil smirk. "Well, well. This is a real cutie we have here. Looks like a virgin." Hearing that, her eyes widen completely, starting to get scared. At just seeing the figure take one step closer, Anzu hesitates and raises her leg up quickly, having her hard shoe impact on the guy's gonads. Right when she lowers her leg the person falls to his left, hitting the ground as his hands make way between his legs in attempt to ease the pain. The person to her left lets go of her shoulder as his hand makes way to grab the hem of her skirt. "STOP IT!" Anzu tries to yell and shake her way out of this situation, but she couldn't. She wasn't able to budge even an inch from these people. "Heh, I wonder for how much longer she is going to say that." He smirks as he moves his hand up, starting to raise her skirt up. She clenches her eyes shut, feelings of sadness and fear running all over her. She lowers her head, tears and tears surpassing through the small opening of her eyelids. She feels herself starting to get weaker, losing her voice, making her unable to yell for help. The other person takes out a switchblade knife, placing it against her leg and sliding it up. Anzu gave a small whimper, feeling the cold metal slide up toward her panties. Feeling a small draft, she barely is able to say something. "No..."

* * *

_(Well, I don't have much to say on this chapter, besides that it's hard to imagine her staying with this happening. All I can say is wait for the next chapter, which I'm starting to work on. Just review, please please review! -Gets down on knees and begs- If only I had more respect for myself.)_


	12. Thankful and Regretful

**Life's unexpecting turns...**  
  
_(Alrighty, chapter 12. Well I wonder what I'm going to write for the next chapter. Well, I hope I still am doing a good job with this. Oh, and if I don't update this for a bit it may be since I'm going on vacation away from my computer. u.u But I'll try my best to write as much as I can for this.)_  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

_**Chapter XII: Thankful and Regretful...**_**__**   
  
_Back at the street..._ She clenches her eyes shut, feelings of sadness and fear running all over her. She lowers her head, tears and tears surpassing through the small opening of her eyelids. She feels herself starting to get weaker, losing her voice, making her unable to yell for help. The other person takes out a switchblade knife, placing it against her leg and sliding it up. Anzu gave a small whimper, feeling the cold metal slide up toward her panties. Feeling a small draft, she barely is able to say something. "No..."  
  
"You heard the lady, let her go!" Just as she hears that voice, the young brunette raises her head up and looks to her right, opening her eyes. She watches the person that was lifting her skirt falling down flat on his face. "Punk, you're dead!" Turning to her left, she sees everything going by so fast. The other punk that had a hold of her had his knife one inch away from the person's face, the one that saved her. The person was holding the other's wrist, trying to not get cut with the knife. But because of the moonless night and no street light nearby, it was hard to tell who it was. Seeing how it was a bad time for her to think at a time like this, Anzu shakes her head and sees already how her savior has already knocked away the knife from the thug as he lands two punches to his opponent, rendering him unconscious. From the side of her eye, she notices the other person that grabbed her running heading to the person that saved her behind his back. "Hey, behind you!" Right at her words, the person nods. He clenches his fists tightly, starting to turn around as he raises his leg. From the corner of his eye, just as he notices the person approaching him, he turns around and jumps up suddenly, his foot high in the air as it impacts the person's face so hard blood comes out and falls to the ground, rolling over a few times as he's knocked out. Just as Anzu sighs, thinking it's all over, it isn't. The first man that she kicked stands up slowly behind the person. Her eyes widen as she realizes that from the inside pocket of his jacket takes out a gun and moves it up toward behind the person's head. She starts to panic, thinking of what to do. If she simply said something, he would get blown away along with her. Thinking of nothing else, she risks it and runs forward, joining her hands. Her fingers lace between each other, clenching both her hands tightly. She swings her hands hard, hitting the person on the back of his head. Right away the person falls to his knees, dropping the gun and followed by falling forward flat on his face. Anzu falls to her knees shortly after, shaking her hands from the attack. She turns a little to face the last person standing, which to her was quite a hero. "Thank you so much."  
  
She takes a look up for a moment, seeing his hand of the person that saved her. Quickly she takes his hand as they both start to run through a series of small streets. It made her curious though as where this person was taking her. Both of them go up a set of stairs, running down a row of doors, stopping at one near the corner. She gets pulled in when he opens the door and walks in while holding her. She looks down and catches her breath, feeling a bit tired from running in those shoes that weren't made for a marathon. After a moment her head tilts up, seeing the lights turn on. After closing the door and locking it, the person removes his shoes and turns around, flipping on the light switch. Illuminating the place up, she quickly notices who it was already. It wasn't hard to tell, now seeing his messed-up hair and earth-brown eyes. "You okay, Anzu?" Her eyes started to swell up into tears. She runs up to him, hugging him tightly and burying her head in his chest, crying and letting it all out. "Oh, Jou! I'm glad to see you! I was so scared back there!" The young man made way his arms around Anzu, hugging back and trying to comfort her. Jounouchi raises one hand and places it at the back of her head. "It's okay, you're safe now. No one's getting in here, I promise."  
  
_An hour later..._ "Are you sure you'll be okay like that? I can make some more of you're still hungry." Jounouchi calls out to Anzu as he's almost going into the bathroom to take a shower. "Don't worry, I'm fine now. I think I've had plenty enough for today." Anzu replies to him from the kitchen, as she was sitting down and eating ramen. "Alright, well help yourself to anything here until when you wish to leave." After closing the door, in mere moments the shower water turns on as Jounouchi starts to take a shower. Anzu finishes her food and throws the styrofoam can in the trash bin. She giggles a little bit as she can hear a little bit of Jounouchi singing while he was in the shower. "Do you always do that when you're in the shower?" She shakes her head after the little comment she made to herself when she heard him. Slowly she walks over to the room, looking around the place. "This sure looks like a roomy place. It must be so sad sometimes, though... Being here day after day without having someone to share it all with..." Walking over to the window, she sees thunder clash and raindrops falling already. "Great, I'm sure not walking home at a time like this." She looks from a far distance the moon still present where the thunderstorm clouds aren't blocking. She sighs, thinking for a moment at what she almost went through earlier. Then, all because of him she was able to get out alive and well. Jounouchi.

"Arigatou, Jou... For saving me from those perverts... Bringing me to shelter to be safe... Preparing food for me so I would be well..." She walks over to the couch and sits down, looking down. "He's done so much for me even after I practically broke his heart..." All of a sudden she started to remember at when she wanted to split up. She remembers the words she said over and over again in her mind. _"Maybe we're not ready for such a thing yet. We've been together, and look at what trouble has been caused."_ She places her right hand over her right cheek, her eyes shaking a little as she thinks more about this. _"I'm saying that maybe we should take a break."_ Her left hand makes way up, touching her right cheek as she slumps down slowly. _"Just for a little bit. It won't be permanent. We'll be fine."_ She covers her face with her hands, crying once again and shedding tears. "Just a little bit? Yeah right, it's been weeks already! Dammit, why did I have to hurt him? I let him open his heart to me, and look at me! It feels like I spat at it and threw it back to him! He's really a good person! The whole time I was chasing Dark Yuugi around, Jounouchi has developed and grown so much! I never deserved a wonderful man like him from the beginning!" After a few minutes she wipes her tears with the palm of her hand. Slowly she stands up and walks over to the drawer, where she knows where his phone is. A few times she jumps up to try to see it, but barely has any luck doing so. "Why did you have to be so tall, Jou?" She raises her arm, her hand moving around the top of the drawer as she tries to reach the phone. "Maybe I should get a cab or something. I don't deserve to be here, I should just get out of his life. He probably doesn't want me around anyway." She swings her hand across, bumping on something as it falls to the ground. "Shoot, hope it wasn't something fragile. I hope I didn't break something important or personal to Jou." She bends down and reaches for the black book and white box she dropped. For a moment she saw a small page of the book. Her eyes widen when she saw it and closes the book immediately. She walks over to the bed, sitting up on it, her legs bended for comfort as she sits up. She opens the book slowly, her eyes widening realizing what it is...

* * *

_(Well, it sounds in a way now that perhaps she wants to leave... This took a while to write, but I had to really think about what to write here. And I'm probably going to have to do the same with the next chapter. Oh, well. All I can say is please review. n.n)_


	13. One Last Thing

**Life's Unexpecting Turns**  
  
_(Chapter 13, things get interesting here. I can't say more, except just read to find out what goes on then.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: For the last time, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

**_Chapter XIII - One Last Thing_**

"He actually kept these?" Going through the pages of what she realized what it a photo album, she notices all the pictures. There were some of him and his sister, even all the way back to when they were so young. Then as she went more, she noticed not just him but their friends, including herself. "It's like looking at a timeline..." Flipping through more pages, she finds pictures of not only herself but along with him together. A warm smile reaches to her face, thinking of precious memories she spent with him. It wasn't like any other time she can remember. She felt so carefree, happy, and most importantly loved. "He actually kept these? I thought he wasn't one that keeps track of this stuff. After all, he wasn't the best when it comes to organization. I can't believe it he kept these safe. I guess that's why he didn't want us to look at it yet." After looking a little more, she holds the book close against her chest, hugging the book tightly against her as she closes her eyes. "Or is it that it's more to him than just pictures?"  
  
_"Hey, what's this book?" As Honda picks up a black book from the top of the television screen, he is about to open one page. He fails though after Jounouchi punches him in the back of the head, making Honda drop the book. "None of you can see it! I'm sorry, but this is something that really means something to me!" Raising a brow, Yuugi walks over to his tall friend, which was picking up the book. "Come on, why won't you tell us?" Standing behind Yuugi, Anzu smirks a little. "What is it, your little black book to keep track of all the girls?" Standing up, Honda laughs a bit as he rubs the back of his head. "Why don't you give that to a monkey then? It might actually have a chance." Grinding his teeth, he swings the book and hits Honda's face with it. After he walks over to the drawers and sets it at the top. He looks at the book for a moment in deep thought, then releases a sigh. "Fine, I'll show it to you when the time is right." As Yuugi scratches the back of his head, thinking about this Anzu steps forward to him and raises a brow. It wasn't like Jounouchi for him to act like this with something like this. "And when will that be?" Jounouchi gives a slight shrug, looking to her, then his short little friend, following after his other friend having a red mark all over his face. "I don't know, but when the time comes you'll know."_  
  
"Was I really more than a friend to him?" She lets go on the book, setting it down on the floor gently. After she looks to the slim white box she found as well when she dropped his things. Opening it, the brunette gasps in surprise as she sees what it is. A gold necklace having in the front a series of aquamarine gems embedded to it. Teardrops start streaming down her eyes, feeling the shine from the gems caress against her skin. "Why do you do such things for someone like me, you fool?"  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" She looks back up, realizing that he already got out of the shower. Jounouchi, wearing black comfortable pants and having no shirt on, looks up to Anzu as he kneels down on the floor in front of the bed, revealing eyes of concern to her. She was crying after all, and it was for a strange reason. "Jou... W-was this for me?" After asking him while her voice breaks away slightly from the surprise, the tall one nods and smiles a little. "Mmhmm. I got it since the gems match your eyes." Anzu moves a little forward so that she is on the edge of the bed, closer to him. "When did you get this?" He scratches the back of his head, trying to remember. "Umm, the day before you wanted us to separate." She begins sniffling, each moment feeling more guilt. "Why are you doing this?" The blond blinks in confusion from her sudden statement. "Nani?" She narrows her eyes, starting to feel a little anger inside of her, thinking that perhaps he doesn't realize who he is talking to. "This! The attack outside! The pictures! The necklace!" After a moment, he recalls something in his mind. "The pictures? Ohh... I guess maybe it was time for you to see them." Quickly Anzu gets off the bed and stands behind Jounouchi, leaning back against the wall. "Why are you being so nice to me? You should be angry and not speak to me." Seeing her left hand clenching tightly on the white box, he turns around and stands up as he shakes his head. "I can't do that." She starts to get more angrier at his foolishness, the tears going down her neck and collecting on her shirt. "Why the hell not!?" After feeling her sudden expression of anger, the blonde slowly walks up to Anzu, stopping at a few feet across from her as he still remains calm. "Because I love you." She gasps a bit, her anger and sadness feeling being brushed away by surprise as he heard his whisper- like set of words. "What do you mean?" He takes one step closer to her, still talking to her in a low and smooth, yet audible voice. "I still love you. But to me it doesn't matter if you don't return that same love in the way that I feel. All I want is for you to be happy. Even if that means as friends, so be it. If that's as close as we can get, then I'll take that."  
  
For a moment the young woman widens her eyes, feeling a little flustered by what she heard out of his mouth. After she stops and shakes her head, trying to think realistic of the situations. "You still feel that way? I don't believe you." Jounouchi chuckles a little to himself. "And I don't believe that you just want us to be friends." She raises a brow at her friend, being a little suspicious. "Are you serious?" He laughs a bit, nodding slowly as he looks a little confident. "Yes, I am. I still think you have some feelings you're hiding." She crosses her arms and shakes her head, trying to ignore what he said since it got to her in a strange way. "No, I'm not." Shaking his head, Jounouchi feels a bit surprised at the older girl's stubbornness. "Oh, I think you do and I know why." Anzu looks at him, trying to hide her feelings, which started to break apart slowly. "Why?" He takes another step closer, looking straight at her. "Because you're afraid..." At that moment, the young woman felt something struck inside of her. Something that she has hidden deep inside herself, buried in lots of levels, the levels perhaps starting to rise and break apart. "Afraid of what?" His face turns into a serious and concerned expression, clenching his hands into fists to help in him getting his words out. "Afraid of expressing your true feelings. You're afraid that if you do someone will be affected by it, which is what happened with Yuugi." Her eyes shake, feeling each word he says as being the real truth. Still, she didn't want to believe that and wanted to deny it as much as she can. The young man still had more to say. "And now that you're leaving, you're afraid of expressing those feelings knowing that if you do, they will stay here and won't come with you when you leave." Desperately trying to think of something, Anzu shakes her head fiercely, the only way she can think of to cover her feelings and staying calm. "You're kidding, right?" Jounouchi shakes his head as well, smirking a bit as it shows more confidence in him. "No, and I'll prove it to you." She leans more against the wall when she notices him take a few more steps closer. "What's the point of this?" After he finishes walking up to her, being right in front of her, he looks deep into her eyes, trying to keep himself calm and normal. "If you really mean what you're saying, then if I do this you will feel nothing. But I don't think that will happen and you'll feel something." She blinks, unsure about what is Jounouchi talking about. "I still don't get it, what are you going to do?" He takes a deep breath and slides one hand behind her head. "This..." He leans his head down and forward, tilting it slightly sideways. He pushes on her head gently with his hand, starting to feel her lips caress his as he starts kissing her slowly, putting all of his heart into it. In a way, Jounouchi did this just to kiss her. She was leaving soon and he had to kiss her at least just one last time. The last thing he does is place his hand on her upper arm at the side, continuing to express his one unanimous and strong emotion to her. At least to him if that kiss doesn't change how she feels, the last thing he can remember sharing with Anzu is this perhaps last kiss...

* * *

_(REVIEW! Do it! -Shakes fist-)_


	14. Awakening

**Life's Unexpecting Turns**  
  
_(Chapter 14, I was curious to write something like this, so erm here it is. And maybe because of this chapter this is why I rated this so high. So if you there aren't into mature things about to happen, then just skip the chapter or read the last lines, otherwise you can resume. I only put this as a little warning for some ppl.)_  
  
_DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to say it, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

**_Chapter XIV - Awakening_**

Her eyes quickly widened and shaked once she felt Jounouchi's velvet lips used to kiss her. Starting to feel more relaxed, her hands opened and loosened. Because of that, the box she was holding onto fell to the ground in a soft thud. Not thinking of anything else, she just stood there with nowhere else to go, closing her eyes slowly as she gave a slight whimper in between their lips. The slender girl's hands make way up and forward, lying on his broad shoulders as she tried to remain standing up. It was a strange feeling for her, not like he was doing nothing to harm her, but her energy felt being sucked away from her. She felt so light-headed and weak, as well as dizzy as if she was going to fall down. However, she was lucky that he was here so she could hold onto. She needed someone to be embraced by, after all in a moment like this.  
  
"Anzu... How do you feel?"  
  
She didn't realize that already her lips were parted away from his. It felt like if she was in a dream this whole time. Opening her sparkling blue eyes to him, she felt her cheeks having a burning red tint to them. Regardless of what went on, she had to tell him the truth anyway, no matter what was on the line.  
  
"I... I still feel the same..."  
  
His eyes widened completely as he felt a stab reach to his heart. He barely was able to cough up any words to say how he felt. But it was only one single feeling: heartbroken.  
  
"I... I thought-- She actually didn't felt the same way as me..."  
  
He walks and sits down on the bed, looking down as the locks of hair shadowed the expression of sadness in her eyes. It was now time for him to accept the facts. He opened his heart to someone again, and failed in being accepted by it. All he felt was that all he was doing was a disaster. That is, until...  
  
"Jounouchi..."  
  
His head was raised up at the call of that sweet voice of hers.  
  
Anzu, standing right in front of him slowly lowers herself down, sitting down on him as he felt her thighs lying on top of his lap. Even like this, Anzu had to slightly look up at Jounouchi. With one hand she takes his and hands him with her other hand the necklace he got for her.  
  
"I... I want to know how it feels... Please put it on me..."  
  
Once he looks up to her, he notices her unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt to make it easier for him to put on the necklace. Once she finished undoing her buttons, he glances down at her for just a brief moment, not only seeing some of her bare chest but part of her cleavage... That line going down like a canyon... Having soft and curved sides... Made from her two breasts pushed together from her bra... After thinking too much about her chest he mentally slaps herself. Getting back to reality now, he opens the box and takes out the necklace he has worked hard for. He slides it around her silky neck as she felt her skin touching the mesmerizing gold of the necklace. Once his hands made way around her and secured the necklace on, for a moment his arms rub on her bare shoulders gently, the only other thing he felt was the strap of her bra.  
  
"I still mean it when I said that I still feel the same."  
  
After staring at the necklace for a while, he looked up to her as he saw her smiling and shedding tears of joy just as when he declared his love for her so long ago.  
  
"No matter how much I deny it, I can't hide the truth... I still love you."  
  
His eyes widen, feeling blown away by the surprising truth of how she feels.  
  
"Ai shiteru... Anzu..."  
  
He stops at his words once he presses his lips against hers, kissing her lovingly and passionately to her. Neither of them stopped or show signs of weakness. It was as if a spark of a fire that almost burnt out ignited heavily and uncontrollably.  
  
After time elapsing, her head moved back slightly, breaking the kiss as both were breathing heavily for the bit of air. She rests her cheek against his, closing her eyes a little to relax. Soon though, she closes her eyes tightly as she becomes a little tense from him now kissing her cheek.  
  
Shortly after, his head moves down and slides his lips down against her neck. As he did so, part of his face felt being caressed by the brunette's sensuous hair. His hands made way down by her chest, sliding his hands down to the buttons of her shirt. Bit by bit he resumes unbuttoning each one, her arms sliding down to her sides as her shirt fell to the ground.  
  
"Jou... nouchi..."  
  
She sits up a little wrapping her arms around his neck, having her hand against her slightly-dark blonde hair. Leaning forward to him, she presses her chest against his. His hands slide down to her waist, his head moving back up as he sets it close to hers. Blowing lightly a warm breath that came out of his mouth into her ear, a low moan escapes out of her mouth.  
  
Putting his hands on her skirt, he impulsively started to pull them down gradually. She blushes quite a bit when she felt him do this. She slowly got off of him, starting to stand up in front of him with the help of his shoulders, using her hands on them to stand up straight. As she did, her skirt slides off from his loose grip on it, going down on the ground as she moved her feet slightly so that her feet wouldn't be entangled in it..  
  
Once he saw her as she was standing, he was astounded. There she was, standing there in matching white bra, white panties, and white nylons. Everything she was having on was white, as if a bright light was caught and was used for luminous color. Along with that was the present that he gave to her, the gold just helping in showing her physical beauty. And that blue, matching that sea in her eyes that if you peered through them, you would never want to escape. All that he expected next was wings to sprout out and expand from behind her back, revealing herself as an angel. It didn't matter since she looked like one already.  
  
She pushed him gently onto the bed with the palm of her hands on his chest. Slowly she got up on him, sitting up just above his waist, and looked deep into his eyes. As he was looking at her the same way, she bent down and kissed him once again. His hands went down past her as he slid off his pants, having on now only pitch-black boxers and along near the bottom there were blue flames appearing as if they were about to shoot up high. Moving back up, he places his hands on her sides as his fingers made way to the center of her bra. With one simple quick push and pull, he unhooked it and slid it off her to the side. She blushes brightly with more of her clothing being removed, but smiles a little to him. Smiling back, his hands lied now at the sides, pulling her up gently. Closing his eyes and moving his head up, he started to gently suckle on her left breast. When she inhaled, her breath came in sharp as soon as she felt his mouth against her. A moan sounds out of her mouth, clenching her eyes tightly again. Wanting to hold onto something, her hands grasped onto his biceps since his hands were holding onto her small frame and she felt tenser from his actions. Having his tongue wrapping around her now hardened nipple, she felt herself tensing much more, unsure of this feeling she was getting.  
  
Still sucking on, his arms slid down to her hips, his index fingers hooked onto the sides of her panties. Her blush being ignited brightly, she started to feel air hit more of her bare skin. As he slid them down all the way and moved his head back down, she clenched on his arms tighter, starting to brace herself for what she was going to do next. It wasn't like she didn't want to do this, but she had to do this for both. If she didn't, she knew she would regret it for all her life, just as he said.  
  
Her hands slide down onto his boxers, starting to pull down on it as she took it off. Once she did so and set it down on the ground, she slipped the panties off her knees and threw it behind her. She felt a slight moistness to her clothing, her face expression just a bit flushed, realizing she wettened herself from his suckling. After she bent down and kissed him, realizing that they are together without clothing, except for the nylons that she still had on. He places his hands on her hips as she slid down so their pelvises would level. Blushing more she feels what was of his down there, pressing against the middle of her rear, warm and hard to the touch. She pushes her hips up as she went down since what she felt of his was hard to go through, now realizing that it was right in front of her, wondering if she could take it in at all as it stood tall right in front of her. Sighing, with one hand she holds onto it, shivering as she felt what was of his hard and throbbing. For a moment she stroked it up and down for a moment, from down the large base, up the shaft and feeling a few ridges, then to the sensitive tip with her index finger. Sighing happily, his hands sat on her thighs, feeling her soft hands caressing him as she moved up and right over him. After looking at him, she closes her eyes and guides it inside to her as she suddenly moves down, her eyes quickly opened wide as she let out a moan with a slight yell to it.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Nodding slowly, she looks up to him, realizing that already that she was giving away her virginity to him.  
  
"It's okay... It's normal... For a first..."  
  
Smiling a little, his hands move up onto the sides of her waist.  
  
"I know what you mean..."  
  
As she began moving slowly up and down on him, both gasped slightly. It was of something that felt so different. She heard of it as if it was a sin and should not even be spoken of. He heard it from classmates on how it was just plain fun and not to be taken seriously for anything. It was neither of that for the two. It was something that possibly can never be described with words.  
  
"Ooh, Jounouchi..."  
  
At that moment she started moving up and down on him faster, grinding on him harder a little more. She didn't even think twice about it, she just craved it on how she wanted it. That feeling of him inside of her. She felt so complete, so warm, and such a funny feeling to accompany it. Sure, ask her about this sort of thing about him at least a year ago and she would laugh and retch at the thought. But things are different, realizing that she has love for him.  
  
"Mmm, Anzu..."  
  
He sighed a little, having felt her mass wetness as some of it slides down what was of his that was satisfying her. Every thrust she gave was like something he never felt. Pushing up his hips to her, every push in felt more powerful and great, himself swelling deep down for every forward motion. Who ever thought of him and her, who used to be on his case all time, would ever be like this.  
  
Both of them started taking deep and hard breaths, both at times whisper their love's name out to each other, both moving up and down on each other hard, both becoming one.  
  
After though, it had to finish. Once he slid it and rubbed against her clit, she moaned and climaxed, her muscles inside clenching tightly around him. At the feeling he got from her climaxing, he reached his point as he thrusted once more inside to her completely. At that moment he released and spreaded his secretion onto her. Sighing pleasurably, she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest as she felt that warm liquid of his sink into her. His arms made way around her, hugging her tightly and closing his eyes, both relaxing after what has just happened. They both closed their eyes for a moment, then they lean close to each other and gave each other a soft kiss.  
  
_Morning..._ It all felt like a dream that night. The bright sun rose up and its rays peered through the window. Slowly it came into contact with the two's skin, appearing and feeling luminated. Both of them were lying on the side as they faced the window. Having rested their heads on the pillow, their eyes remained closed and relaxed from what they did. One arm was around her chest, having concealed her breasts as he squeezed gently on them. Both of them were against each other closely, pressing on each other.  
  
"Jou... Should I leave? I don't know if I want to..."  
  
His brown eyes opened slowly, hearing her words. Now was his chance to get her to stay. That way they can remain together once again. There was just one problem. He didn't want to be guilty of holding back a dream for her. She has always wanted to go to study dance and have a better future. He could never hold that in his conscience if he, the one who loved her, would steal her dream and hold her back. No, he cannot do such a thing to such an innocent and loving person.  
  
"Yes, you should..."  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"Yes, you need to follow your heart and dream... Don't worry about me, I'll be happy if you go after you dream..."  
  
Smiling a little, she rested her head back and set it against his chest. "I'm glad you feel that way for me... Okay, I will..."  
  
It was hard for him to do that, having to lie to her. He wanted her to stay with him, continue life together, but it just wouldn't be possible. No, it was better for him to just do this and make her happy. The only problem to that was she herself didn't even know what she wanted.

* * *

_(Yes, a bit longer and different chapter... I'm just about done with this fiction, so stay tuned! And one more thing, review...) _


End file.
